Un cuento de Navidad
by Galy
Summary: AU Basado en el cuento de Charles Dickens. Kai Hiwatari es una nueva vesión del sr. Scrooge. Recibirá la visita de tres espíritus le harán ver las cosas en forma distinta. El espíritu de la Navidad Futura hace la última visita.
1. El amargado

Hola.

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic. Este era algo en lo que vengo trabajando desde hace un tiempo pero la mejor época para publicarlo era Navidad, dadas obvias razones. Será algo 'corto' porque consta de seis capítulos, que publicaré cada lunes.

Este fic es de AU, o sea, universo alterno. Esto significa que los personajes no tienen la misma edad e incluso cambié su parentesco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki. La idea original está basada en "A Carol Christmas" de Charles Dickens. Tampoco me pertenecen las marcas «Armani» e «Yves Saint Laurent».

* * *

* * *

**Un cuento de Navidad**

**Capítulo I**

"**El amargado"**

Una fría mañana de diciembre, Kai Hiwatari despertó muy temprano, antes del alba, listo para repetir la misma rutina de cada día que acostumbraba desde hacía varios años. Deseaba quedarse bajo el calor de sus gruesas mantas, así que hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada de pluma de ganso dispuesto a dormir otro poco, pero se reprendió mentalmente y se incorporó, despabilándose totalmente de su letargo. Corrió el dosel de terciopelo rojo que rodeaba su enorme cama estilo Luis XV, y que le separaba de la molesta luz exterior, para descubrir que seguía oscuro.

Sin importarle esto, se calzó sus zapatillas de dormir para dirigirse al baño. No había ninguna motivación que lo incitara a despertar cada día, excepto la absurda monotonía que se había apoderado de su vida desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y bueno, claro, su obsesionante personalidad avara que lo convirtió en el hombre más poderoso y rico del lugar. Pero, al terminar su jornada de trabajo, cuando regresaba a su lujosa, enorme, triste y vacía casa, no había nadie que le recibiera con un beso o una palabra cálida, alguien que compartiera su cómoda posición. Por eso se volvió obsesivo con su trabajo, acumulando grandes cantidades de capital que reflejaban su torturante eficiencia y dedicación, que lo hacían sentir más solo al no tener con quien compartir todo aquello, y terminaron por volverlo un gruñón amargado.

Una ducha con agua caliente despertó sus sentidos totalmente. Se vistió con un exquisito traje Armani, camisa de manga larga Yves Saint Laurent y corbata de seda que combinaba perfectamente. Se colocó un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla que había costado cientos de euros en su último viaje a Italia, acomodó la bufanda blanca que lo caracterizaba alrededor de su cuello y colocó unos guantes en sus pálidas manos. Por último, tomó su portafolio de piel y se dirigió a la salida de su enorme mansión, dispuesto a gritarle al chofer si tardaba aunque fuera un segundo de más para llegar a su emporio corporativo.

Seguramente allá tendría que lidiar con más idiotas de los que su poca paciencia estaba dispuesta a soportar. ¿Cómo era posible que entre los millones de personas que existían en el mundo le tocara precisamente a él lidiar con los peores? A veces se enfurecía tanto por la ineficiencia de sus empleados que les gritaba sin compasión cuán estúpidos eran. Pero seguían fallando. Suspiró. Había que reconocer que no todos podían ser tan perfectos como él.

—¡Masao! —bramó en la puerta de entrada. Ahí estaba la limusina esperando, pero el chofer no daba señas de aparecer.

De la nada salió un muy asustado joven. Vestía uniforme que constaba de pantalón negro, saco cruzado con botones hasta el cuello, guantes blancos y quepí negro. Se veía que le tenía miedo a Kai. Todos le tenían miedo. En ese justo momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el señor Hiwatari estuviera lo suficientemente de "buenas" ese día como para no gritarle por no estar en cuanto él saliera de la casa. Sabía que debía estar ahí, visible y listo, para llevarlo hasta la empresa. También sabía que Hiwatari no toleraba la ineficiencia, por mínima que fuera la falta. Detalles como ése lo hacían potencial acreedor a un ridículo regaño de Hiwatari.

—Buenos días, señor Hiwatari —lo saludó con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta trasera, permitiéndole el paso al soberbio hombre. Aquel tomó asiento sin responder al saludo o siquiera mirar al joven chofer.

«_Hipócrita_», fue todo lo que pensó. La sonrisa en los labios morenos del chofer era falsa. Ninguno de sus empleados lo apreciaba. Lo respetaban porque le tenían miedo, pero en cuanto él desaparecía de la vista, ellos arremetían en quejas e insultos contra él. Y ese chico al volante no era la excepción. Ellos creían que él era alguna especie de tonto que no sabía de los cuchicheos a su espalda pero no era así: Kai Hiwatari era más listo que la mayoría de la gente y sabía perfectamente que la gente lo odiaba, empezando por el grupo de sirvientes trabajando en su casa.

Ellos no renunciaban porque, aunque la paga era sólo lo exacto merecido, trabajar para Kai Hiwatari significaba mucho. Además que él, a pesar de lo odioso y gruñón, no se metía con ellos; de hecho era a tal grado que parecía no darse cuenta que aquellas personas existían si no era para ordenarles algo o gritarles por su incompetencia. ¡Cuánto odiaba la ineptitud! Pero no los despedía porque sabía que cada nuevo empleado terminaría por odiarlo de igual manera que los anteriores, y en cierta forma, muy dentro de él, enterrado donde no tenía que afrontarlo, estaba el miedo a la soledad.

La limusina avanzó por las calles. Kai no prestó atención al camino, mucho menos al chofer, el cual seguro estaba insultándolo en sus pensamientos o preguntándose si realmente valía la pena el trabajo. Miraba sin observar, pues todos aquellos adornos en la calle le provocaban asco. Si había algo que odiara más que la ineptitud era la Navidad. El sólo pensamiento de tal festividad lo hacía enfermar, y en aquella época su carácter era más detestable que el resto del año, tal vez porque la explosión de rojo, verde y dorado por todos lados le gritaba que ese fatídico día se acercaba.

Fue hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo que se dignó a observar con detenimiento, arrepintiéndose al instante de aquella fútil decisión que se convirtió en una estremecedora coincidencia. Ahí estaba, de pie frente a un aparador, junto a otra persona, inconfundible.

Era el amor marchito de su temprana juventud.

Miró su silueta reflejada en el ventanal cubierto de escarcha, señalando algo y riendo con su acompañante. Deseó que no estuviera dando la espalda para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos ámbar, culpables de haber flechado su corazón, de haberlo hecho suspirar innumerables veces, de haberlo hecho sentir alguna vez... culpables de haberlo hecho débil.

Volteó la cabeza con altivez, reprendiéndose mentalmente de haberse inmutado por aquella presencia que seguro lo había olvidado. Hizo una nota mental de jamás volver a permitirse tales pensamientos. El pasado estaba atrás, inalcanzable y sepultado.

— **o — o —**

Mariah observó el largo reflejo negro en el vidrio desvanecerse. Volteó justo para ver la limusina alejarse y dar vuelta en la esquina. Ray también la vio. Ambos sabían quién estaba en aquel vehículo y el solo pensamiento de esa persona les borraba la alegría incluso en las vísperas de Navidad.

—Linda manera de empezar el día, ¿no? Kai Hiwatari arruina todo con su sola existencia —murmuró amargamente la chica.

—Olvida a Kai. No podemos evitar que viva en la misma ciudad pero sí podemos ignorarlo. ¡Anímate Mariah! Hoy es Noche Buena. Tenemos que afinar detalles para la cena y no vamos a dejar que Kai Hiwatari nos amargue el día.

Ray siempre sabía cómo alentar a los demás, aunque contadas personas tenían ese efecto en él. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana menor y caminaron calle abajo para ir por una taza de chocolate caliente en lo que esperaban que terminaran de abrir las tiendas. Miró sobre su hombro hacia la esquina por donde desapareciera el lujoso carro y suspiró imperceptiblemente para su acompañante.

«_Nunca más vas a arruinar nuestra alegría, Kai. Nunca más..._»

— **o — o —**

—Hemos llegado, señor —anunció el chofer a la vez que abría la puerta y daba paso al importante ejecutivo, dejándolo al pie de un enorme edificio que era muestra de la mejor arquitectura de la región.

A pesar de ser siempre la misma rutina, Kai siempre provocaba 'admiración' en la gente que lo veía llegar. Primero sacaba un pie, para después salir del carro con todo el porte y majestuosidad que podía hacer gala. Incluso la manera en cómo caminaba, dominante y con la cabeza en alto, hacían pensar que aquel era el dueño del mundo. Sus zapatos brillantes avanzaron por la recepción, sonando de forma diferente a los oídos de la gente, que se abría paso para dejarle pasar y le saludaba con sonrisas y calurosos "buenos días" o corteses "¿cómo está señor?". Ninguno se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y quien lo hiciera no podía sostenerle la mirada sin temblar. Él caminaba con la superioridad que denotaba su posición como dueño y señor de aquel emporio, les miraba por encima del hombro y no respondía a ningún saludo.

Después de tomar un ascensor hasta el último piso, se dirigió a la oficina más grande de todo el rascacielos. Abrió una de las puertas de caoba fina y caminó con paso seguro hasta su escritorio, donde colocó el portafolio. Prosiguió a quitarse los guantes, la bufanda y el abrigo, que colgó en el perchero de la esquina, y miró por primera vez a su secretaria.

—Buenos días, señor Hiwatari —saludó la chica con calidez. Para aquella mujer, la rutina también era igual todos los días: ordenaba las actividades media hora antes que su jefe llegara, lo seguía en silencio a su oficina, esperaba que le prestara atención, lo saludaba y recitaba los asuntos por atender en aquel día. El tipo era un gruñón de lo peor, alguna vez le gritó por quince minutos por haber errado el orden de unos papeles del archivo, a tal grado que la hizo llorar y sentir miserablemente culpable de haber puesto tan poca atención a lo que hacía. Fuera de eso la chica era muy eficiente. No era lo mejor pero sí la única que podía seguirle el ritmo lo suficientemente bien como para haber durado con el empleo ya siete años.

—Y eso es todo señor —terminó la chica, cerrando la agenda y colocando el tapón a la pluma.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte, Mariam —Kai murmuró escuetamente y la chica salió cerrando la puerta casi sin hacer ruido. Ni siquiera un "buenos días" para la chica o al menos un "gracias". Pero qué hacer, Mariam se sentía satisfecha con no recibir los gritos furiosos de su jefe.

Mariam era una chica muy bonita. Tenía cabello largo de un color azul rey brillante y un par de hermosos ojos aguamarina. Era alta y de figura muy escultural. Además poseía inteligencia, paciencia y olfato para los negocios. Era la candidata perfecta para un amorío del jefe con su secretaria, excepto por el mínimo pero significativo detalle de que Kai Hiwatari no tenía corazón. En el pecho llevaba una piedra con su propio nombre grabado en ella. El hombre detrás de aquellas puertas era un monstruo ególatra vestido con elegancia. Todas las mujeres de la empresa se habían enamorado de él alguna vez, y por qué no, también varios hombres... hasta que su misma personalidad petulante rompía con el encanto y golpeaba con crueldad a aquellos ingenuos que pudieron haber fantaseado con el jefe.

—¿Ya llegó el amargado? —preguntó una mujer corta de estatura, cabello anaranjado y lentes de montura dorada.

—Sí, Emily. ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi jefe quiere que le dé este informe al "señor" —repuso la chica, recalcando la última palabra en forma despectiva—. Pero no quiero verlo. La última vez me gritó por interrumpirlo en su lectura.

—Dame el informe. Yo se lo daré en la primera oportunidad que tenga —sonrió Mariam con gentileza.

—Gracias, Mariam. Eres mi salvación. De verdad no sé cómo soportas tener por jefe al engendro del demonio.

—Es sólo cuestión de no equivocarse en los detalles. Pero, bueno, para el señor Hiwatari nadie es lo suficientemente competente.

—Tienes razón. Lo bueno es que sólo está él. Antes era peor cuando vivía su socio, el señor Tala Ivanov.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —replicó quedamente la chica alta, haciendo un ademán como queriendo alejar las memorias.

—Debo irme a trabajar. Por favor dale eso al ogro antes de la junta o el señor Kuznetzov me va a regañar.

—No te preocupes, Emily. Ahora mismo tengo que llevarle unos papeles. Le daré el informe junto con ellos.

Las dos mujeres regresaron a su trabajo, y pronto, cinco horas se habían esfumado como agua entre los dedos. Hiwatari seguía en su oficina, enfrascado en la lectura de varios informes que le daban la información anual de la situación de la empresa.

Las utilidades eran tan altas como jamás habían sido desde que Kai heredara la compañía hacía doce años junto con Tala Ivanov. Pero mayores utilidades significaban mayor reparto entre los trabajadores. Otra razón más para odiar la Navidad: los aguinaldos. No era que le molestara compartir su... bueno, sí le molestaba compartir su riqueza, sobre todo si las leyes lo obligaban a repartir utilidades, dar primas vacacionales, aguinaldos, y demás prestaciones a un montón de ineptos que se decían trabajadores de Hiwatari & Ivanov S.A. de C.V.

De pronto había algo que llamó su atención. Un pequeño e imperceptible detalle, uno de aquellos que sólo los ojos carmesí de Hiwatari podían detectar. Un pequeño percance mecanográfico al final de una lista de números, en el lugar del total. Maldijo en ruso, su lengua natal. ¿Acaso no podían siquiera hacer un estúpido balance general sin equivocarse? Era un simple error. Un nueve en el lugar donde debiera estar un ocho. Pero aquella insignificancia era demasiado, sobre todo si se encontraba en el primer dígito de una cifra de diez números. Todo estaba perfecto, excepto que no coincidía el resultado. Seguramente era un error de la secretaria al transcribir el informe o un extraño resultado incoherente de la computadora de los que suceden muy raras veces. No importaba.

Lo que importaba era que una estupidez así podía causarle, por ejemplo, en el peor de los casos, una demanda por evasión de impuestos al reportar más gastos de los realizados. No era que alguna vez fuera a suceder eso porque antes de su declaración cosas como esa eran revisadas minuciosamente cientos de veces y por muchas personas para evitar problemas.

Pero Kai Hiwatari odiaba la ineptitud. Y esto era la mayor prueba de ineptitud que había tenido que soportar en la semana. Para mala suerte del responsable, estaban en vísperas de Navidad, el peor día para enfurecer al jefe.

—¡Mariam! —bramó a través de su intercomunicador.

—¿Sí, señor? —respondió la amable chica.

—¡Quiero ver a Kinomiya en mi oficina! ¡De inmediato!

—A la orden, señor.

— **o — o —**

—¿Señor Kinomiya? —la tímida voz de una pelirroja llamó.

—¿Qué sucede, Salima? —respondió el aludido. Hiro Kinomiya era un hombre moreno, alto, de cabello azul claro, ojos azul tormenta y complexión recia por causa de haber trabajado desde muy pequeño.

—Quería decirle que le deseo suerte.

—Gracias, Salima. La necesitaré —sonrió con amabilidad el hombre. La chica lo miró con preocupación, la cual se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos dulces.

—¿Señor?

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sé si deba decirle esto. No quiero que me tache de chismosa...

—No lo haré, Salima. Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Usted sabe que los empleados hablan a espaldas del señor Hiwatari —comenzó la joven un poco dubitativa, pero al ver la mirada seria de su jefe se atrevió a continuar—. Es bien sabido que el señor Hiwatari odia la Navidad. No creo que sea prudente pedirle un aumento en estas fechas. No me gustaría que pasara usted un mal rato por culpa del jefe.

—Ya lo sabía, Salima. Pero debo arriesgarme. Tengo un hijo enfermo que necesita medicinas. Mi sueldo apenas alcanza para mantener a mi familia. Ahora más que nunca necesito un aumento. Si el señor Hiwatari me lo concede, podré cobrar un poco más junto con el aguinaldo.

—Supongo que el jefe no podrá negarse. No si su hijo le necesita —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa tierna.

—Ojalá sea así, Salima.

—Será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo. Mucha suerte, señor.

—Gracias, Salima.

Hiro Kinomiya se arregló la corbata lo mejor que pudo. Su ropa no era de marca y estaba muy gastada. Sólo tenía los trajes suficientes para trabajar sin tener que preocuparse de tener ropa limpia para el trabajo, y todos fueron confeccionados por su hermosa esposa Hillary. Suspiró y, armándose de valor, dejó su oficina para dirigirse a la de su jefe.

—Hola Mariam —saludó el hombre.

—¡Señor Kinomiya! —saludó la chica, colgando el teléfono que parecía había estado a punto de usar—. Justo estaba por llamarle a su oficina. El señor Hiwatari quiere verle.

—¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! Necesito hablar con él.

Hiro tocó un par de veces por cortesía y entro en la oficina antes de que Mariam recordara no haberle advertido del mal humor de su jefe.

— **o — o —**

—Señor Hiwatari, ¿me mandó llamar? —preguntó más como una manera de comenzar una conversación que por la duda.

—Así es, Kinomiya.

—Me alegro, señor. Hay algo que quisiera tratar con usted... si me lo permite, por supuesto —agregó al final, intentando sonar lo más complaciente.

—Bien. Habla primero —aprobó Kai en una muy inusual muestra de cortesía.

—Señor, yo le quería pedir un inmenso favor... —comenzó Hiro, intimidado ante la presencia sentada en el escritorio frente a él—. Necesito un aumento de sueldo.

Kai levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Nadie se había atrevido a pedirle un aumento jamás. Kinomiya tenía agallas. Bueno, eso era más un decir porque la súplica en la voz del hombre y su evidente nerviosismo contradecían su "valentía".

—¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Acaso no es justo el salario que estás recibiendo?

—Sí, señor. Es justo. Lo que usted tan generosamente me retribuye alcanza para mantener a mi familia —estuvo de acuerdo el moreno, poniéndole un toque de zalamería a sus palabras.

—¿Entonces?

—Verá usted, señor, mi hijo Takao está enfermo. Algo está mal con su corazón. Él necesita de tratamientos y medicinas que son demasiado caras para lo que puedo pagar. Por eso, si usted me subiera el sueldo, junto con lo que recibiré de bonos y aguinaldos podré cubrir esos gastos.

Kai miró al hombre con la ceja aún enarcada. Le parecía un chiste grotesco. ¿Acaso quería lograr su compasión a través de lisonjerías y lástimas? «_Pobre idiota_», pensó. Apelar al buen corazón de Kai... ¡vaya idiotez!

—He estado releyendo tu currículum, Kinomiya —comenzó Kai, ajustando sus gafas cuadradas sin montura y tomando un expediente en sus manos—. Aquí dice que has trabajado en esta empresa desde hace 17 años; para ser exacto, fuiste contratado desde que te graduaste de la universidad. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, señor.

—También dice aquí que estudiaste en la mejor universidad de Japón, fuiste alumno becado y te graduaste con honores como el primero en tu clase. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí, señor —contestó débilmente el otro. No era que todos los días el hombre más soberbio que jamás haya existido se pusiera a reconocer tus méritos. Se notaba que no conocía bien a Kai Hiwatari.

—Entonces me pregunto, ¿cómo es posible que una "eminencia" como tú, Kinomiya, cometa errores garrafales como éste? —pronunció ofensivamente, azotando un informe en su escritorio, de manera que Hiro pudiera verlo.

Ahí, encerrada en un círculo rojo, la cifra incorrecta se alzaba a la vista. Con un rápido examen, el hombre palideció. Estaba en problemas. ¿Por qué no había revisado número por número? Indudablemente, Kai Hiwatari le gritaría cuán inepto era y su aumento se iba a la basura.

—Señor —se adelantó antes que Kai, desesperado por justificarse, disculparse o cualquier cosa que apaciguara los ánimos de su jefe—. Lamento mucho este terrible error. No sé cómo ocurrió. No importa cómo ocurrió. Sé que es mi culpa. Por favor, discúlpeme. Le juro que no volverá a suceder.

—Tienes razón, Kinomiya. No volverá a suceder —replicó Kai con voz peligrosamente calmada. Se recargó en su asiento de piel negra con respaldo alto, cruzando la pierna varonilmente, con los codos en los brazos de su asiento y las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. Era aterrador verlo tan tranquilo. Entonces, súbitamente, sus ojos rojizos como rubíes se posaron en la mirada azul tormenta de Hiro, causando una descarga de terror en éste—. Estás despedido. Recoge tu liquidación en caja y desocupa tu oficina hoy mismo.

Para Hiro, aquella noticia fue como si le dieran un balazo en el corazón. No sólo no tendría dinero para pagar el tratamiento de Takao, ahora no tenía un trabajo para mantener a su familia.

—Pero... señor... —balbuceó incoherentemente.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —bramó Kai, haciéndolo huir despavorido de la oficina.

— **o — o —**

—¿Señor Hiwatari? —la voz de Mariam sonaba dubitativa a través del intercomunicador. Era obvio que estuviera nerviosa. La forma en que Hiro Kinomiya salió de la oficina de su jefe era una prueba fehaciente del pésimo humor que ahora tendría Kai Hiwatari.

—¿Ahora qué? —espetó la voz del hombre con fastidio.

—Aquí hay unas personas...

—Diles que se vayan al diablo —interrumpió Kai antes que su secretaria terminara de hablar. Cualquiera que estuviera afuera podía esperar, aunque se tratara del mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari resucitado del infierno. Kai rió de sí mismo al pensar aquellas idioteces. Definitivamente, Kinomiya lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

—Pero señor...

—¿Acaso no fui claro, Mariam?

—Sí señor, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Son representantes de la casa de caridad pidiendo donativos para el hospital infantil.

—¿Y? ¿Qué parte de "no quiero ver a nadie" no has entendido?

—Lo siento, señor.

Mariam cortó la comunicación y dirigió una sonrisa insegura a aquellas personas, quienes entendieron la rotunda negativa del hombre. Aunque, claro, no podían esperar nada de alguien sin sentimientos, ¿o sí?

Kai, por su parte, aumentó su furia. ¡Gente pidiendo donativos! ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Esas personas debían ponerse a trabajar en serio para aprender el valor del dinero y así pensarlo dos veces antes de ir a pedir que les regalaran lo que los demás habían juntado con el esfuerzo diario.

El resto del día se escurrió con la misma velocidad que una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo nocturno. Kai regresó a su mansión por la tarde y cenó en soledad, como todos los años el mismo día.

Los sirvientes estaban libres para festejar la Noche Buena y Navidad de la mejor manera que quisieran, al igual que la empresa permanecería sin laborar hasta terminadas las fiestas. Eso lo dejaba completamente solo en aquel enorme y frío palacio.

Completamente solo.

Después de cenar se dirigió a la biblioteca para leer un poco frente al fuego de la chimenea. Aquel lugar le gustaba, ahí pasaba horas leyendo obras clásicas cual ratón de biblioteca, como en sus tiempos de adolescencia. Una pintura con el retrato de su arrogante abuelo descansaba sobre la chimenea, ocultando una caja fuerte con sus más preciados valores y posesiones en ella.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, arrullado por el hipnotizante bailar de las flamas. Lo que fue cierto es que, para las once, aquellas se habían consumido dejando sólo el suave tintinear de los últimos rescoldos. Inesperadamente, un viento frío perturbó el lugar, helando no sólo la piel sino también el alma. Kai despertó sobresaltado y con un miedo agonizante en el pecho que no recordara haber sentido jamás.

Acostumbrando sus ojos a la penumbra, observó que todo estaba en su lugar y se regañó por su estupidez. Fue cuando la chimenea se encendió bruscamente, lanzando lengüetas de fuego más allá de su espacio. Kai ahogó un grito de terror en su pecho cuando el sonido de cadenas inundó su oído y la figura de una persona surgió de las llamas.

Blanco y semitransparente, con rostro demacrado, despidiendo sufrimiento en toda su esencia, Tala Ivanov apareció ante él.

Sus ojos en vida azul celestes, ahora eran terriblemente oscuros, no en color sino en esencia; parecía imposible que tan bellos ojos pudieran ser tan aterradores. Pero los ojos son espejo del alma, y tratándose del alma de Tala Ivanov, sólo sufrimiento podría encontrarse. Un lamento de ultratumba, emitido por aquel espíritu, lleno el salón. Kai sintió sus entrañas congelarse y no pudo reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo.

Con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas por la sorpresa, el aire atorado en su garganta por el miedo y el total estado de shock, Kai no pudo mover ni un gramo de su cuerpo. Fue hasta que el espíritu de Tala se hiciera totalmente corpóreo que comenzó a balbucear como tonto.

—Tú... no puede ser... estás... estoy... cómo...

—¡Silencio Hiwatari! —la voz de su antes amigo resonó en el lugar con un eco de ultratumba que le erizó los cabellos—. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que me vas a escuchar en silencio.

Kai asintió torpemente, sin haber salido de su trance totalmente. Se dejó caer en su butacón y no pudo sino obligarse a clavar la mirada en el espectro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de un sueño.

—Si te preguntas si soy real, te diré que lo soy, tanto como el aire que respiras o el mueble en el que estás sentado. Estoy muerto. Eso no necesito decírtelo, ¿o sí? —era definitivamente Tala, pues su tono socarrón era el mismo, sólo que un poco diferente. Sonaba profundamente triste—. He vuelto del infierno para hacerte una advertencia, Kai. Si sabes lo que te conviene me escucharás. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar muchas cosas y borrar tu nombre de la lista de reservaciones para almas del infierno.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Kai no entendía una sola palabra.

—Escucha atentamente, Kai. Yo me condené. Viví mi vida de la misma manera que tú: soberbio, lleno de rencores, egoísta. Tuve cientos de oportunidades para cambiar y no las aproveché. Luego, aquella noche, hace seis años, un hombre me arrebató la vida. No necesito entrar en detalles, ¿o sí?

Kai negó ligeramente. Sentía la cabeza como una coraza hueca en la que retumbaban aquellas palabras.

—El punto es, _amigo_ —recalcó la palabra sin que su voz sonara emotiva—, que me han dado una oportunidad. TÚ eres mi oportunidad. Estás recorriendo el mismo camino que yo y tu final será como el mío. Yo no puedo evitar mi castigo pero si puedo evitar el tuyo. Debes abandonar tu soberbia, olvidar los rencores y deshacerte de la ira y la avaricia.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! —Tala alzó la voz y levantó sus brazos, mostrando la fuente del sonido de cadenas. Tenía grilletes en ambas muñecas y tobillos, de los cuales pendían gruesas cadenas de una longitud asombrosa. Era obviamente dolorosa aquella carga para el espíritu, su rostro mostraba el sufrimiento eterno al que se había condenado.

—Tala... ¿por qué? —Kai señaló las cadenas y en sus ojos se reflejó una mínima de compasión, lo único que necesitó el pelirrojo para saber que aún había esperanza.

—Es la cadena que forjé en vida. Cada eslabón es un pecado. La soberbia, la ira, la avaricia, la lujuria, el egoísmo y el odio las hacen pesadas. No tienes la más remota idea de lo que esto es. Créeme Kai, el infierno que has vivido en esta tierra es un paraíso comparado con el verdadero infierno. ¿Y sabes cuál mi peor tormento? Es verte forjar tu destino igual al mío.

—Yo te libraré, Tala. ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Kai se lanzó sobre las cadenas de su amigo, dispuesto a arrancarlas y liberarlo, pero las atravesó como si fueran de humo.

—No puedes —suspiró Tala—. La única manera de ayudarme es liberándote a ti mismo. _Arrepintiéndote_.

—No entiendo lo que dices, Tala. Dime qué hacer y te juro que lo haré.

—Se terminó mi tiempo. Esta noche vendrán tres espíritus a ayudarte a encontrar el camino. Espéralos y síguelos. Por favor, Kai. Esta es tu última oportunidad... mi última oportunidad. Aprovéchala.

Tala comenzó a retroceder y las llamas se elevaron colosalmente de nuevo. El espíritu de mejor amigo, de su socio, comenzaba a desvanecerse con aquel espeluznante sonido de cadenas acompañándole cual torturante melodía.

—¡Tala! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

—Espera las doce campanadas anunciando la medianoche, Kai —su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana—. No olvides que te quiero, amigo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Pido una sincera disculpa si el largo del capítulo resultó excesivo. Sé que es tedioso leer tanto, así que si quieren que corte los capítulos a la mitad, sólo díganme. 

Espero sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Acepto comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar el fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que publicaré el Lunes 8 de Noviembre. Se llamará "El espíritu de la Navidad pasada".

¡No se lo pierdan! ;)


	2. El espíritu de la Navidad Pasada

**Adv:** Shonen ai

**Un cuento de Navidad**

**Capítulo II**

**"El espíritu de la Navidad pasada"**

Kai se apresuró a su habitación con una velocidad que ni él mismo se conocía. Estaba tan asustado que si su abuelo viviera ya lo hubiera regañado, diciéndole que el miedo es para los débiles, que es indigno y quién sabe cuántas tonterías más.

De nuevo pensando en su abuelo, pero después de la inesperada visita del espíritu de su amigo, muerto hacía seis años, no le sorprendería ver también a su abuelo. Aunque su corazón no estaba dispuesto a soportar otra aparición sin tener un infarto. Cerró la puerta de su recámara dando dos vueltas a la llave, que posteriormente guardó en un cajón. Subió de un salto a su cama y corrió el dosel para aislarse. Se metió bajo las mantas con todos sus sentidos en alerta, listo para atacar...

No supo en qué momento el sueño le venció.

Fue hasta que las campanas de la iglesia repicaran con fuerza que Kai volvió a tomar conciencia de su alrededor. Doce campanadas haciendo eco a lo lejos, anunciando la Navidad. En ese momento seguramente la gente en sus casas estaría compartiendo abrazos, besos, palabras de cariño. Los niños estarían desesperados por abrir sus regalos, con la ilusión de encontrar aquello que tanto deseaban. Los hogares estarían rebosantes de risas, calor y sobre todo de amor. Pero la mansión de Kai Hiwatari estaba más fría y desolada que el cementerio. Sólo el suave respirar de su dueño hacía ruido en todo el lugar. No había luz que indicara movimiento, mucho menos la celebración de aquella festividad.

Al toque de la última campanada, Kai recordó la visita del espectro de Tala Ivanov. En su mente lo percibía como un mal sueño provocado por la abundante cena. Resopló con sorna al recordar las palabras de su amigo sobre esperar a otros tres espíritus.

—¡Bah! ¡Patrañas! —rezongó en la oscuridad y se cubrió con las mantas para dormir nuevamente.

Súbitamente, un frío intenso recorrió el lugar con fuerza. Kai se encogió hasta quedar hecho un ovillo pero la intensa luz blanca que apareció lo obligó a abrir los ojos y alejó el sueño en su totalidad.

El dosel de su cama se corrió solo, sin que nadie lo moviera, y Kai observó aterrorizado, un tanto arrepentido de haber dicho que todo aquello eran patrañas.

Una figura pequeña atravesó la puerta muy bien asegurada. Un niño rubio, con el rostro más angelical que pudiera imaginarse, tiernas pecas bañando su piel del color de la leche y unos ojos tan azules como agua de río, le miró. Una sonrisa de ternura surgió en aquella carita hermosa, dirigida sólo a él.

—¿Kai?

El aludido dejó de sentir ese terror latente. Pero la sonrisa de aquel ángel no fue, al parecer, lo suficientemente impresionante para conmover el corazón de piedra de Kai. Éste estuvo a punto de mofarse de la ridícula situación. ¿Acaso ese ser frágil era quien le salvaría del sufrimiento eterno? ¡Qué gran chiste! Pero lo que él no sabía era que ese ser no estaba destinado a salvarle en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino que le mostraría el camino, reviviendo cosas que por propia voluntad no se atrevería a rememorar.

—¿Eres tú el espíritu del que me habló Tala?

—Yo soy.

—Dime, espíritu, ¿qué debo hacer?

—No me llames "espíritu". Suena muy formal, ¿no crees? —el rubio ladeó su cabeza con aire de inocencia, casi causando una sonrisa en Kai.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte entonces?

—Dime Max. Después de todo ese es mi nombre.

—Bien, _Max_, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Yo soy el espíritu de la Navidad Pasada. Me enviaron a mostrarte el camino que has recorrido.

—¿Navidad Pasada? ¿Qué tan pasada? —inquirió Kai con curiosidad.

—Eso depende de cómo lo veas. Yo no me refiero a tiempo, al menos no al tiempo como tú lo percibes.

—¿Para qué vas a mostrarme lo que ya sé? Esto no tiene sentido.

—No comprendes, Kai. Vine a mostrarte lo que ya olvidaste. Vine a mostrarte dónde erraste el camino.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ven, acompáñame y te mostraré.

Max comenzó a flotar con dirección a la ventana que daba al balcón, la cual se abrió lentamente. Luego se volvió hacia el hombre y le extendió su mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kai con una ceja enarcada—. Estás mal si crees que voy contigo. En primera, no sé volar. Y tampoco pienso saltar por la ventana. Soy todo menos estúpido.

—Toma mi mano y no te caerás —insistió Max. Kai abandonó la calidez de su lecho y se acercó al ángel con algo de duda en sus acciones. Cuando por fin unió su mano a la de aquel ser, descubrió que era más cálida de lo que podría pensarse para un espectro.

Salieron por la ventana, elevándose en el cielo. Kai miró hacia abajo, interesado en la reacción de la gente al ver a dos personas volar por el cielo nocturno, pero no había nadie en la silenciosa calle. Sólo podía ver la luz proveniente de las casas, donde la algarabía reinaba.

Pero todo se volvió un torbellino de luces y colores. El paisaje se disolvió hasta volver a tomar forma con la misma sutileza. La noche se había transformado en un ocaso multicolor. Max se detuvo y Kai también lo hizo a su lado, ambos permaneciendo de pie en la nieve, a las afueras de un edificio muy familiar para el ruso-japonés.

—¿Dónde estamos, Max?

—Dime tú —instó el rubio—. ¿No reconoces el lugar, Kai?

El hombre hizo funcionar su memoria. Observó el tiovivo, los columpios, los ventanales, la enorme entrada al final de algunos escalones de piedra cubiertos de nieve blanca.

Unos niños pasaron velozmente en un trineo, jalado por un enorme perro. Sus risas rompieron el silencio y llamaron la atención de Kai. Se volvió hacia las dos criaturas y su cara mostró impresión.

—Ellos son...

—¿Quiénes son, Kai? —preguntó impasible Max.

—Iván y Serguei.

—¿Los conoces?

—¡Claro que los conozco! Estábamos en el mismo grupo en la primaria... —de pronto el entendimiento golpeó la memoria del hombre—. ¡Esta es mi escuela! Aquí estuve en la primaria. Pero, ¿por qué está tan vacía la escuela?

—Estamos en vísperas de Navidad, Kai. De hace 23 años. Las clases terminaron, pero aún queda alguien adentro. Es un niño muy solitario. Está leyendo su cuento favorito...

—La espada en la piedra.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es? —preguntó Max con tono inocente pero una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Porque ese niño soy yo —respondió Kai escuetamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada. Pero se detuvo al ver que el mencionado pequeño estaba sentado en la escalinata, concentrado en su lectura. Era exactamente al Kai adulto pero con rostro angelical e inocente. Se sorprendió al no haber notado la pequeña figura cuando hacía poco examinó el lugar.

—¿Y por qué te gustaba ese cuento en especial, Kai?

—Porque me recordaba lo que era y lo que podía llegar a ser.

—No te entiendo.

—Nadie se inmutaba ante mi presencia. No tenía amigos. Nadie se molestaba en acercarse a aquel pequeño débil y esmirriado, temeroso de lo que los demás pensaban. Mi madre me leía ese cuento todas las noches. Me decía que yo era como el Rey Arturo. Nadie hubiera apostado por él porque era un esclavo, pero los pasó a todos, sacó a Excallibur de la piedra y se convirtió en rey. Mi madre decía que yo podía ser alguien muy importante y hacer grandes cosas, que no debía importante lo que los demás dijeran. Que si ellos no me querían no era porque no valiera la pena sino porque ellos eran muy tontos para no darse cuenta de lo que valía.

Max lo miró en silencio. Había percibido la nota trémula en su voz al hablar de su madre. Descubrió que no era que Kai Hiwatari no tuviera corazón, era que había olvidado que lo tenía.

Cuando iba a preguntarle algo, un carro negro muy lujoso se detuvo cerca de la escuela. De él bajó un hombre imponente, con largo cabello gris y ropa muy costosa. Tenía un bastón negro de madera fina en su mano derecha, el cual balanceaba grácilmente al caminar. Kai respiró entrecortadamente al reconocerlo y se acercó al pequeño con la intención de decirle algo.

—No pueden vernos, mucho menos escucharnos. Esto no es real, Kai. Es sólo un recuerdo.

—Pero... —Kai tenía angustia en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Es mi abuelo. Él es Voltaire Hiwatari.

—¿Por qué está aquí tu abuelo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Ellos... Voltaire vino porque... —la voz de Kai se quebró al ver que el hombre se acercaba al pequeño y se presentaba. El Kai adulto se dirigió al pequeño con aflicción en sus palabras—. ¡No lo escuches, Kai! ¡Aléjate de él!

—¿Por qué quieres que el pequeño Kai no escuche a su abuelo?

—Porque está a punto de romperle el corazón —contestó silenciosamente Kai.

El hombre reconocido como el abuelo de Kai se acercó al pequeño. Cuando éste le pregunto a su "abuelito" dónde estaban sus papás, recibió una escueta respuesta, que implícita tenía la verdad.

—Ellos no vendrán, Kai. Vendrás conmigo ahora.

—¿Por qué no vendrán? —preguntó con inocencia el pequeño.

—¡No lo escuches, Kai! —suplicó el hombre al lado del ángel.

Muy tarde. El hombre anciano le dijo la verdad al pequeño sin suavizar nada. El pequeño Kai se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Abrazó fuertemente su libro y recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas, sollozando fuertemente.

Voltaire no se inmutó por su llanto. Logró asir una de sus manitas y lo jaló hacia el auto.

Mientras, el ángel miraba fijamente al Kai adulto, con lágrimas en los ojos, obstinadas en derramarse, tanto como él se mantenía obstinado en reprimirlas.

—¿Qué le dijo Voltaire al pequeño? —preguntó Max.

—Le dijo que sus padres están muertos. Que está solo. Que no debe llorar porque sólo los débiles lo hacen...

—Lo siento, Kai.

—¡¿Lo sientes?! —bramó volviéndose hacia Max. Tenía el rostro rojo por el coraje y una lágrima escapó inevitablemente de sus ojos carmesí—. ¡No creo que lo sientas! ¡No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que sentí! ¡Ni siquiera supe cómo murieron! ¡Ese maldito viejo no me dejó llorar su muerte! ¡No pude decirles adiós! ¡Era Navidad, carajo! ¡Se supone que íbamos a festejar juntos! ¡Demonios! ¡Qué vas a saber tú!

Kai estalló en lágrimas silenciosas, aún con el rostro endurecido. Max lo miraba impasible. En su rostro había compasión pero un brillo extraño en esos ojos de ¿comprensión? Entonces supo por qué.

—Tú ya sabías todo esto, ¿no es así, espíritu? —lo miró con resentimiento.

Max asintió levemente.

—Vayamos ahora a otro lugar...

—¡No! —Kai lo interrumpió—. Tú ya sabías e insististe en hacerme hablar, en hacerme recordar. ¿Quieres saber por qué odio la Navidad? Pues aunque no quieras me vas a escuchar.

Max frunció el entrecejo con angustia. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Kai. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurrió después. Pero el hombre había enterrado aquel dolor que nunca pudo externar y ahora lo desquitaba en el espíritu. Su naturaleza lo guiaba para hacerlo sentir culpable.

—Después que Voltaire me llevara a su casa me prohibió llorar. Me dijo que un Hiwatari jamás llora y menos por estupideces como esa. Me dijo que llorando no los traería de vuelta. En eso tenía razón, pero su manera de decírmelo no fue tan sutil. ¡Yo tenía apenas seis años! Comprendía el significado de la muerte pero era muy pequeño para asimilarlo —Kai habló lastimeramente, con profundo dolor—. Él me gritó. Me dijo que era un debilucho sin carácter y que él se encargaría de cambiar eso. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Me dolía saber que jamás volvería a sentir un beso de mi madre o un abrazo de mi padre. Él se enfureció y me golpeó. Una bofetada... la primera en toda mi vida. Dime, espíritu, ¿acaso era malo sentir dolor por mis padres?

La voz de Kai se había vuelto suave y temblorosa hacia el final. Su rostro había abandonado la máscara de dureza. Max se acercó a él y limpió las lágrimas de Kai con su mano suave. No supo por qué, pero aquel contacto le dio el consuelo que necesitaba.

—Ven conmigo ahora —le pidió suavemente Max—. Aún hay otra cosa que quiero que veas.

Kai tomó su mano nuevamente y se dejó guiar. El torbellino de color los absorbió y, al disiparse, el paisaje se había vuelto un poco diferente. Era una mañana muy brillante, debido a los gruesos nubarrones que ocultaban el azul del cielo y al manto de nieve que cubría el suelo hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a percibir. Pero no estaban más en aquella escuela. Se encontraban en un parque. Una risilla llegó a oídos del estoico hombre.

Desde atrás de un árbol, un muchacho de largo cabello negro, el cual llevaba recogido en una tela blanca, se escondía de algo o alguien. Tenía los ojos del color más inusual posible. Eran dorados como rayos de sol, tan profundos y cristalinos, llenos de alegría. La sonrisa del chico dejó entrever unos pequeños colmillos un poco más largos y puntiagudos de lo normal. Tenía facciones graciosas. Se veía simplemente lindo. El chico corrió ágilmente para ocultarse tras otro árbol, sonriendo en todo momento. Llevaba pantalones negros de estilo chino, al igual que sus zapatos. Seguramente su camisa sería del mismo estilo, pero estaba oculta por la gruesa chamarra de nieve y la bufanda.

Tomó un poco de nieve del suelo y la amoldó en sus manos para que se convirtiera en una bola. Las pupilas en sus ojos se alargaron y angostaron cual felino, a la par que una sonrisa traviesa transformaba en su rostro la mueca divertida de hacía poco.

Asomó ligeramente la cara, en busca de su objetivo, pero una bola de nieve se dirigió hacia él. El chico alcanzó a esquivarla y rápidamente se asomó por el otro lado del árbol, siendo atrapado por la cintura y tirado a la nieve por otro chico.

Ambos reían con mucha fuerza mientras rodaban, luchando por someter al otro.

El otro chico no era otro que un Kai de aproximadamente dieciséis años. Bastante apuesto y en definitiva demasiado alegre para ser Kai. Por fin, fue éste quien sometió al chico de cabello azabache.

—Perdiste —siseó con una gran sonrisa el chico de ojos carmesí. Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca y sonrojados, lo cual era producto de tanta agitación y el inclemente frío del ambiente.

—Nunca —respondió el sometido con gracioso acento pues el chico era oriundo de China.

—¿Eso crees? —provocó Kai, causando una risilla en el otro.

—Estoy seguro.

Entonces, el chino levantó una mano, la mano que aún contenía la bola de nieve hecha por él mismo hacía momentos. Aquella masa helada chocó contra el costado de la cabeza de Kai, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el chino escapase de su captor.

Kai intentó seguirlo pero él era más rápido. Por fin, después de momentos, los adolescentes se cansaron y terminaron sentados bajo un árbol, recargados en su tronco.

Mientras, dos observadores les miraban en silencio. Uno de ellos el mencionado Kai, el otro era el espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, Max.

Max miró al hombre con consternación. No podía saber qué pensaba o sentía. Su rostro estaba tan vacío e inexpresivo que ni vivo parecía estar. Sus ojos carmín no se despegaban de las dos formas que conversaban tranquilamente. Mejor dicho, era el chino quien hablaba pues el otro escuchaba o respondía con frases cortas.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai? ¿No recuerdas al chico?

—Sí lo recuerdo —susurró escuetamente—. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Max lo miró con incredulidad.

—Que no me guste recordar es muy diferente a que no lo haga. Es imposible que pueda olvidar a Ray.

—¿Ray?

—Ese chico de ahí es Ray. Lo conocí cuando teníamos quince. Algo tenía que me hizo confiar rápidamente y nos hicimos amigos, los mejores.

—¿Amigos?

—Hasta hoy sí.

—¿Qué sucedió hoy, Kai?

—Hoy es 17 de diciembre. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue un día muy importante, si no es que el más importante.

—¿Por qué?

—Observa.

Ambos continuaron mirando a los chicos. En el aire podía respirarse un aroma que alegraba el corazón. Era como si a pesar del frío aquellos dos llenaran de calidez el ambiente. Y era obvio. Sólo bastaba con mirar la forma en que ambos pares de ojos se conectaban. Típicos adolescentes primerizos. No podían evitar ser tan obvios y a la vez tan ingenuos para no darse cuenta.

—¿Ya has pensado de lo que te dije ayer? —preguntó Ray de repente.

—¿Sobre qué? —Kai preguntó despreocupadamente.

—Pues de venir a mi casa a pasar Navidad, tonto.

—Ah, sobre eso...

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —Kai inquirió cortantemente en respuesta.

—¿Vendrás?

—Aún no lo sé —el tono de su voz sugería que aquello no era algo que importara tanto como para gastar su tiempo pensando en ello.

—Ni creas que te voy a estar rogando para que vengas, Kai —Ray cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero.

Kai soltó una risotada al ver la expresión de su amigo.

—¿De qué te ríes, Kai? —Ray exigió saber, aún más indignado.

—De ti. ¡Claro que voy a ir a tu casa, tonto! Sabes que mi abuelo está en Rusia y no pienso aburrirme solo en mi casa —Kai lo estaba molestando. Siempre lo hacía y Ray, en lugar de darse cuenta, siempre caía en los juegos de su amigo.

—Eres malo conmigo, Kai.

—Y tú demasiado ingenuo.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente —sugirió Ray levantándose de golpe. Tomó la mano de Kai y comenzó a halarlo en dirección a su casa.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Kai se resistía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ray con un poco de impaciencia.

—¿Va a estar tu hermana y su grupo de amiguitas tontas? —Kai preguntó como si cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitar el desagrado en su voz.

—No lo sé. Tal vez —el chino se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a ir si ellas están ahí. Sabes que me desagradan los cuchicheos y las risitas tontas que les dan cuando estoy ahí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? —preguntó Ray con diversión—. Le gustas a Ming-Ming y por eso eres la nueva fuente de curiosidad de todas.

—Si tan sólo se limitaran a cuchichear a mis espaldas podría ignorarlas. ¡Pero no soporto sus preguntas estúpidas! ¿Acaso parezco como alguien a quien le gustaría conversar con esa niñita fresa? (1)

—Si dejaras de rechazarla tanto podrías encontrar que te agrada. No sé, deberías tratar —sugirió Ray con la misma sonrisa de diversión pero un brillo diferente en los ojos. Algo parecido a... decepción.

—¡Nunca! —espetó Kai con total desagrado.

—Sí, como sea —Ray hizo un ademán en el aire para desechar la idea y de nuevo tomó la mano de Kai para arrastrarlo a su casa.

Después de unos minutos llenos de innumerables excusas por parte de Kai para no ir a casa del chino, por fin se dejó guiar hasta el lugar, vencido por el irrefutable argumento de Ray sobre que también debería tomar algo caliente y cambiarse de ropa para no enfermarse, alegando que si lo dejaba ir a su casa no lo haría. Y en eso tenía razón el chino. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, Ray ya sin arrastrar a Kai pero aún sin soltarse las manos. Habían reanudado la "conversación" en la que como siempre el chino no dejaba de hablar y Kai escuchaba o contestaba brevemente. No supieron cómo sus dedos se entrelazaron.

De cerca eran seguidos por sus dos observadores. Kai miraba a los dos adolescentes con algo de nostalgia. Max tenía una sonrisa ligera, pero que era provocada por la expresión del Kai adulto.

Pronto llegaron a un barrio pintoresco. Todas las casas eran pequeñas, de un piso, con jardines bien arreglados que en ese momento estaban cubiertos de nieve. Ray y Kai entraron en una de las casas y, para alivio del segundo, el lugar estaba vacío.

Los chicos se cambiaron de ropa, obviamente Kai tomando prestada alguna de su amigo, lo cual hizo después de otra pequeña discusión.

—Yo pude haber ido a mi casa y cambiarme con ropa mía, ¿sabes?

—¡Ja! Tú y yo sabemos que no pensabas ir a tu casa hasta bien entrada la noche.

—Bueno...

—Nada.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el chino hiciera chocolate para los dos, y luego se dejaron caer en el sillón frente a la televisión.

—¡Doce canales y nada que ver! —el chino hizo un puchero de incredulidad. Kai (el chico) miraba atentamente, pero a su amigo y no a la televisión.

Kai estaba recargado en el respaldo y con los pies cruzados sobre la mesita de noche. Ray tenía las piernas estiradas, también cruzadas, a lo largo del sillón y con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Kai.

—¿Y si tu abuelo te dice que te vayas a Rusia? —preguntó de la nada el chino.

—No me iré —contestó Kai. Era de esperarse la respuesta. El chico siempre hacía lo que sabía le molestaría a su abuelo.

—Pero Rusia es una gran oportunidad, ¿no?

—Pero no quiero irme.

Ray se incorporó para ver a los ojos a su amigo.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Qué? —Kai también miró al chino—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, para nada. Pero me refiero a que ni siquiera has considerado lo que dejarías ir, ¿o sí?

—Sí lo he hecho —Ray lo miró curioso pero Kai continuó antes de ser interrumpido—. Aquí en Japón está todo lo que quiero.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como tú —Kai le sonrió.

—¿Yo? —Ray sentía sus mejillas tornarse tibias, lo cual era inequívoca señal de sonrojo.

—Ray, yo...

Kai pensaba que sería excelente oportunidad para confesar algo que guardaba en secreto desde hacía meses. Sabía que aquella confesión significaría que todo cambiaría, para bien o para mal no lo sabía, pero sin duda habría un cambio.

Max miró al hombre impasible a su lado. Buscó en su mirada algo que le dijera lo que aquel recuerdo le hacía sentir. Por fin, aquellos ojos como rubíes le miraron. Estaban llenos de emoción. Como tal vez no lo habían estado en años. Se podía ver en su corazón a través de ellos.

El espíritu le sonrió pero no dijo nada. Sólo observaron. Nada más podía hacerse. Los dos adolescentes estaban ahí, frente a frente, en silencio, uno mirando en los ojos del otro en busca de una respuesta, el otro demasiado nervioso por lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

La magia del momento les cubrió. Kai porque tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago a causa de los nervios y otro en la garganta que le impedía decir lo que quería. Se decidió a decirlo, aunque no fuese con palabras.

Tomó el rostro del chino con sus manos y lo acercó lentamente, uniendo los labios de ambos. El chino estaba temblando. Ese dulce roce de sus bocas era fantástico. Para dos chicos primerizos era un momento mágico que los elevaba hasta las nubes y les hacía tocar el cielo.

Cuando por fin se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, aquellos dos rostros mostraban emociones muy diferentes. En Kai, se leía la confesión de un cariño especial que había trascendido de la amistad a algo más fuerte. En cambio, Ray tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la confusión con mezcla de perplejidad; obviamente todavía no procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

Kai sintió la desilusión por enésima vez en su vida, sólo que por primera vez en un plano totalmente diferente. Para él era claro que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida sin pronunciar palabra.

Justo en ese momento, Mariah, la hermana menor de Ray, llegaba a casa acompañada de dos amigas. Fue cuando la situación se asentó firmemente en la realidad y comprendió que no había sido un sueño; en efecto, ¡Kai lo había besado! El chino no contestó al saludo de las chicas ni se inmutó hasta que Kai se había ido. Fue cuando salió corriendo en busca del chico de hermosos ojos rojizos, encontrando que se había ido, probablemente corriendo, pues ni un lado ni el otro de la calle daban seña del chico.

Los dos observadores miraron al chino buscar frenético por su amigo en los alrededores, minutos después dándose por vencido, sabiendo que Kai no quería ser encontrado y, por tanto, no sería encontrado.

Max miraba complaciente, en total entendimiento, pero sin intenciones de darle al Kai adulto todas las explicaciones que su rostro confundido exigía saber.

—¿Por qué? Yo creí que él...

—¿Sucede algo, Kai? —preguntó Max con inocente expresión.

—Yo creí que le había desagrado.

—¿Crees que si le hubieras desagrado habría salido a buscarte?

—Obviamente no... —respondió Kai. Fue cuando comprendió algo, al menos eso dejó ver el repentino cambio en su rostro—. Entonces, yo... cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida...

—¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? —preguntó el espíritu, quien traía algo entre manos. No le estaba mostrando estas ocasiones a Kai sólo porque sí, quería llegar a algún lado, pero entonces, sólo siguiéndolo lo descubriría. Así que el soberbio y altanero hombre, que se encontraba reviviendo su pasado, asintió sin decir nada.

Esta vez ni siquiera prestó atención al torbellino de colores. En su cabeza comenzaban a agolparse imágenes de su inestable adolescencia. Los sentimientos le invadían tan bruscamente que era tan difícil lidiar con ellos, en especial porque habían pasado años en una absurda monotonía que excluía a cualquier sentimiento que lo hacía "débil".

Cuando sintió la nieve bajo sus pies reaccionó y observó el lugar en busca de algo que le dijera qué día era. Se sorprendió de encontrarse en el mismo parque donde habían estado hacía poco. Todo se veía igual. No podía ser posible que el espíritu quisiera hacerle revivir de nuevo el fracaso de su amor, aquella bella ilusión que nació de una amistad y que murió después de un beso robado.

Y ahí estaba él. Hecho un manojo de nervios. También estaba la chica de cabello rosa y ojos ambarinos: Mariah.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Ray?

—Mariah, no me hagas pensarlo dos veces. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? No hay marcha atrás.

—¿Y si te rechaza?

—Correré el riesgo.

—Pero...

—No tengo nada que perder. Ha estado evitándome por una semana. ¿Qué tanto podrían empeorar las cosas?

—Aún así...

—Mariah, deja de hacerme dudar y ve con tus amigas por ahí, ¿quieres?

—Qué sutileza, Ray —replicó mordaz la chica—. Pero está bien. Búscame en una hora en el café de la plaza.

—Está bien.

—Suerte, hermano —la chica se alejó corriendo.

Ray se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y frotó sus manos para calentarlas un poco.

Minutos después apareció Kai. Entonces el Kai adulto supo qué día era.

—¡Hola Kai! —saludó Ray con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió el otro secamente.

—Me alegra que llamaras. Hay algo que debo decirte —comenzó Ray—, pero supongo que hablaste para algo, así que tú primero.

—Mi abuelo murió —Kai fue directo al grano. Su rostro estaba imperturbable. Así se veía increíblemente parecido al hombre insensible en el que se convertiría años después, y estaba totalmente diferente al alegre chico que hacía unos días se divirtiera ahí mismo con su amigo.

—Yo... no sé qué decir...

—Eso no importa —atajó Kai—. No vine a escuchar tu pésame. No me importa. El punto es que soy el heredero de la parte de la empresa que le correspondía a mi abuelo. Tengo tres años para tomar posesión de lo que me corresponde, así que me iré a Moscú a estudiar. Sólo vine a decir adiós.

Ray estaba perplejo. Estaba mudo del asombro. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo había sido que de pronto sucediera todo aquello? El tiempo estaba corriendo y en algún punto parecía haberlo dejado atrás.

—¿Qué hay de lo que decías? Siempre dijiste que no te irías.

—Olvídate de lo que dije. Las cosas han cambiado, Ray. Es tiempo de madurar y hacer algo por mí.

—Entonces, lo que sucedió en mi casa...

—Fue un error.

Los ojos ámbar del chino perdieron su brillo de golpe. El Kai que observaba pasivamente tenía la mirada triste, arrepentida. Parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero su orgullo lo mantenía firme.

El chino se acercó en silencio al Kai joven que le miraba serio y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo no correspondido pero no por ello carente de emoción. Cuando al fin soltó a su amigo, le susurró sólo dos palabras.

—Buena suerte.

Kai le dirigió una última mirada y se alejó dándole la espalda. Y cuando desapareciera de la vista, el chino dejó de reprimirse. Varias lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas.

—Supongo que es mal momento para decirte que te quiero —susurró a la nada entre sollozos—. Feliz Navidad, Kai.

Con eso se sentó bajo el árbol, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro para que no vieran el amargo llanto en que prorrumpía, consecuencia de un corazón roto.

—¿Kai? —Max lo llamó, pero el hombre estaba tieso por la sorpresa.

—Estúpido —fue todo lo que dijo.

Max enarcó una ceja, aún sin mirarlo. No podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que cruzaba por la calculadora mente de aquel hombre pero sin duda estaba llegando a donde quería. Luego, súbitamente, los ojos carmín se posaron sobre los suyos con reclamo evidente.

—¿Qué pretendes, espíritu? ¿Qué quiere Tala de mí? ¿Qué ganan con recordarme los peores momentos de mi vida? ¿Por qué me torturas así?

—No te estoy mostrando los peores momentos de tu vida, Kai. No vine a eso. Te estoy mostrando los momentos decisivos que cambiaron tu vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Esa es una respuesta que deberás hallar por ti mismo.

El hombre pareció calmarse. Era extraña la forma en que se sentía. Su corazón había permanecido dormido durante años y ahora, en una sola noche, experimentaba toda aquella gama de emociones que lo agobiaban y amenazaban con ahogarlo. Era simplemente frustrante.

—Sígueme, Kai. Ahora iremos a un lugar diferente.

El hombre no dijo nada. Parecía resignado a hacer lo que el espíritu quisiera. Le fastidiaba pensar que fuera por capricho de aquel ángel pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Además, no se opondría hasta descubrir el fondo de todo aquello. Ya habían empezado a revolver el baúl de recuerdos de su pasado y terminar era la única opción.

El torbellino, las luces, los colores, las sensaciones. Prestó atención a todo aquello más que en las veces anteriores. Descubrió que aún seguía en su pijama y, a pesar de estar paseando en lugares fríos, no había sentido frío.

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo frío, descubrió que era de madera. Observó a su alrededor. Estaban adentro de un edificio tibio y agradable a la vista, sin duda una hermosa obra de arquitectura.

Y fue cuando también reconoció el lugar. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Cuando su abuelo muriera con su socio, Boris Balkov, en aquel fatídico accidente de avión, la lectura del testamento había sido clara: si quería tomar posesión de su herencia debía colocarse al frente de la empresa. Pero tan sólo era un chico de dieciséis años.

No debió haberle sorprendido el cuidado que Voltaire pusiera a los detalles. Tal era así que cualquiera diría que esperaba su muerte; sin embargo, Voltaire Hiwatari siempre era cuidadoso en todo lo que hacía. En toda su vida el único error que había cometido fue con su hijo, y ese error provocó la presencia de su nieto, el cual se había jurado convertir en digno heredero de la familia Hiwatari. Por eso había arreglado su inscripción en la mejor escuela de Moscú.

No recordaba qué cruzó por su cabeza que le hiciera aceptar las condiciones de su abuelo. Tal vez era la desilusión sin fundamentos que le provocara Ray, o la ansia de saberse heredero de tan cuantiosa fortuna, o tal vez la naturaleza que todo Hiwatari llevaba dentro y que le presionaba a buscar el poder.

Poder. Eso era lo que le ofrecía su abuelo en su voluntad póstuma. Y sería la única condición de él que acatara voluntariamente.

Después de despedirse de Ray, terminando no sólo con lo que pudo haber sido sino con una amistad tan fuerte, había tomado un avión a Moscú, donde pasaría interno los próximos tres años de su vida.

Y cual fuere su suerte que ahí conoció al otro heredero de la empresa, el sobrino de Boris Balkov, un pelirrojo de hermética expresión cuyo nombre era Tala Ivanov.

Max no se había movido en minutos, en los que Kai había recuperado cosas de su memoria que consideró insignificantes para recordarse. Los ojos carmín recorrían el pasillo en que se encontraban, claramente en conocimiento del lugar. Su vista vagó por el extenso pasillo lleno de puertas de roble con números dorados en ellas. Caminó con seguridad hasta una y se dispuso a abrirla, siendo que ésta se abriera por la mano de alguien más: él mismo.

El Kai Hiwatari que estaba ahí era un chico serio, duro, de aparentemente diecinueve años. Su personalidad había dejado totalmente de ser como el alegre adolescente en Japón y estaba muy cercana a lo que era el gran empresario que le miraba.

Adentro avistaron una habitación enorme con dos camas matrimoniales, escritorios de roble macizo y un librero que cubría una de las paredes y cuyas repisas estaban rebosantes de libros. No obstante, aquel día, lejos de ser el refugio de dos estudiantes dedicados, aquella habitación se había convertido en el espacio de fiesta personal de un pelirrojo y un chico ruso-japonés.

—Ya era hora, Hiwatari —resonó la voz fría de un chico. Era el mencionado pelirrojo, Tala Ivanov, quien estaba sentado desparpajado en su cama.

—Hmf —fue la respuesta del otro, quien sacó una bolsa de papel cartón del interior de su saco. De adentro de la bolsa sacó una botella de vodka que se apresuró en abrir para tomar el primer trago. Luego la lanzó a su compañero, que también tomó un largo trago a boca de botella.

—Espera, no podemos tomar sin hacer un brindis.

—No seas ridículo —espetó Kai, sentándose junto a su amigo e intentando quitarle la botella, la cual fuera puesta lejos de su alcance por el pelirrojo.

—Es Navidad, Kai. No seas aguafiestas.

—Sí, sí, como sea... —refunfuñó Kai con fastidio.

—Yo quiero brindar por mi querido tío Boris que tan generoso me dejara toda su riqueza —comenzó solemnemente, causando que Kai rodara los ojos—. ¡Que se pudra en el infierno!

Ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada burlesca. El pelirrojo tomó un gran trago para completar su brindis. Así pasaron largo rato, bebiendo sin razón, refunfuñando sobre incoherencias, acabando con las botellas que Kai introdujera al recinto ilegalmente.

Hacia la última botella, ambos estaban tan tomados que no tenían razón de sí mismos. Tanto así era que Kai se animó a brindar.

—Brindo por la Navidad —le dijo a su amigo, acercándose a su rostro para enfocarlo bien—. Porque no hay fiesta más estúpida que esa.

Los chicos, que tenían una botella cada uno, chocaron los vidrios y acabaron con lo último del licor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Kai arrastrando las palabras y sacudiendo la botella con la boca hacia abajo, como queriendo sacarle más licor.

—Ya se acabó —respondió el pelirrojo, con voz igualmente distorsionada. Los chicos volvieron a reír fuertemente. Rieron hasta las lágrimas, sin motivo. Rieron ocultando toda la amargura que les atosigaba. Y cuando por fin se calmaron, Kai volvió a hablar.

—Pues vamos a divertirnos de forma diferente —sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo, buscando sus labios con desesperación. La ropa salió volando en todas direcciones rápidamente, mientras los chicos disfrutaran del contacto de sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Sin embargo, sin siquiera poder concretar su lujuria recién orientada al otro, se quedaron dormidos, ahogados de tanto beber.

Max dirigió su mirada celeste al hombre que estaba a su derecha. Observó una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

No hubo necesidad de palabras.

—Se acabó el tiempo —fue lo único que susurró el ángel.

Si la escena se disolvió también en un remolino de colores no lo supo. Kai reaccionó hasta que se encontraba totalmente plantado en el suelo de su habitación, donde anteriormente tomara la mano del ángel para dejarse guiar en una retrospección de su vida.

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron a lo lejos. Kai las contó por inercia. Habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde la medianoche.

—Quince minutos para quince años —susurró el ángel, consciente de los pensamientos del hombre.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó Kai.

—Eso sólo tú lo sabes.

Los ojos carmín lo miraron con confusión.

—Se acabó el tiempo, Kai. Espera al segundo espíritu. Vendrá a la una, cuando las campanas de la iglesia vuelvan a resonar.

Con esto, Max se cubrió por una intensa luz blanca. Avanzó casi flotando hacia la ventana del balcón, que se hallaba abierta de par en par. Las cortinas ondeaban en un hipnotizante bailar provocado por el frío aire que entraba a tumbos por la ventana.

De un segundo a otro desapareció todo rastro del espíritu. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ventana había vuelto a estar cerrada con seguro, cubierta uniformemente por las pesadas cortinas.

Kai sacudió la cabeza. ¿Había sido un sueño acaso? Bien sabía que la comida en mal estado podía causar alucinaciones. Sí, seguramente la cena de hacía rato le provocaba sensaciones extrañas.

Regresó a su cama, cubriéndose con las gruesas y tibias mantas, hundiendo la cabeza en su mullida almohada, y con un único pensamiento en su mente:

«_¡Bah! Sólo son patrañas_».

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

(1) "Fresa" es un término que usamos los mexicanos para referirse a personas que se creen demasiado finas y delicadas, y que sienten que merecen lo mejor. Son personas generalmente presumidas, etc.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Hola. Lo prometido es deuda. Actualizado casi a medianoche pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Serán suficientes razones para que Kai odie la Navidad? Además, ¿no es Maxie tierno como un ángel? Bueno, esto último no tuvo nada que ver con lo primero pero ¡ya que! No puedo evitarlo.

Habrán notado shonen ai Kai/Ray y Kai/Tala. Son mis parejas favoritas pero aún no sé si habrá una pareja o no. La historia se centra en otra temática así que veremos qué sucede más adelante ;)

**Yuro-hadashi:** Gracias por tu review. Ojalá también te guste este capítulo.

**Sky d:** Este también es mi cuento de Navidad favorito. Y no me canso de leerlo o de verlo en cualquier adaptación que le hagan, así que por eso se me ocurrió este fic. Gracias por tu review!!

**Alex-Wind:** Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te gustara.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, "El espíritu de la Navidad Presente". Actualizaré el lunes 15 de noviembre.


	3. El espíritu de la Navidad Presente

**Un cuento de Navidad**

**Capítulo III**

"**El espíritu de la Navidad Presente"**

_La noche estaba tan oscura e insondable a causa de la densa bruma que no podían verse ni los edificios del otro lado de la calle._

_Los dos hombres que caminaban en la oscuridad no habían cruzado palabra desde que cerraran con gozo aquel negocio importante y pasaran casi cuatro horas en la taberna, celebrando como solían hacerlo en sus tiempos de estudiantes._

_Kai miró de reojo a Tala. Sí que se le habían pasado las copas. Caminaba un poco raro y su visión estaba nublada. Pero si se atrevía a ofrecerle al pelirrojo un poco de apoyo al caminar, seguramente se ganaría un puñetazo en la cara y un molesto grito acerca de no necesitar a nadie. No era tampoco que Kai lo haría; ni siquiera la idea había cruzado su mente. Si algo Kai y Tala tenían en común era que eran independientes en extremo y jamás ayudaban a nadie. La gente debía valerse por sí misma y los débiles caían en el camino: simple y sencilla selección natural._

_Al doblar en una esquina, un tipo saltó frente a ellos y los apuntó con algo. Estaba muy oscuro para distinguir nada y el alumbrado público sólo le daba un tinte fantasmagórico a la situación._

—_¡Tala Ivanov! —bramó el hombre._

—_¿Qué diablos...? —Kai comenzó al reconocer el objeto como una pistola._

—_¡Tú me arruinaste, maldito! ¡Y por eso te vas a morir!_

_Ninguno de los dos rusos pudo pronunciar una palabra o mover un músculo, así que ocurrió lo inevitable. Un gran disparo retumbó en las vacías calles de los alrededores. Tala se desplomó al suelo, sosteniendo fuerte su pecho, donde había recibido el impacto. Kai estaba pasmado, por lo que sólo observó el cuerpo de su socio antes de regresar a la realidad, justo el momento en que sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos y el perpetrador del crimen se colocaba el cañón de la pistola en la sien y jalaba el gatillo._

—¡NOOO!

Kai despertó en forma brusca e incorporándose de un salto. Respiraba con tanta dificultad que más bien pareciera como si el aire del lugar fuera insuficiente. Adaptando su vista a la oscuridad de la noche, observó el dosel de su cama, el cual no había corrido, y luego posó su vista en los demás muebles de la enorme habitación. Todo estaba en orden.

—¿Por qué me torturas así, Tala? —susurró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas aún cubiertas por las mantas y sosteniendo su cabeza firmemente entre sus manos.

Pasaron cinco minutos, tal vez diez, no supo con exactitud. El repicar de una campana a lo lejos capturó su atención. Era exactamente la una de la madrugada. Recordó las palabras del ángel y alertó sus sentidos en espera de alguna revelación.

¿Había sido real la visita del espíritu? Max había dejado un verdadero caos de sentimientos adentro de él.

—¡Patra...! —Kai no pudo completar la palabra porque en ese momento escucho un gran ruido proveniente del cuarto contiguo.

¿Sería posible que fueran ladrones? No. La casa estaba perfectamente asegurada. Salió de su cama y buscó la llave para abrir su puerta. Caminó descalzo hasta el cuarto siguiente y se encontró con una imagen algo desconcertante.

Un hombre enorme con oscuro cabello sólo en la parte central de su cabeza, desde la frente hasta la nuca, con expresión tranquila, estaba de pie ahí, mirándolo. Era un gigante. Apenas cabía en la habitación. Vestía una túnica verde olivo, sandalias negras y un cinturón de tela beige. Era de complexión recia, tenía cejas tupidas y ojos tan pequeños que a simple vista parecía que estaban cerrados.

La habitación estaba repleta de comida. Pato, puré, ensalada, frutas, colación, pasteles y un sinfín de platillos navideños. El gigante sostenía una enorme pierna de pavo, la cual parecía haber estado a punto de morder. En cuanto vio a Kai la soltó y sonrió con inocencia.

—¿Eres tú el segundo espíritu de los tres que me habló Tala? —preguntó Kai con calma, evidentemente temeroso de la mole frente a él.

—Soy el espíritu de la Navidad Actual. Mi nombre es Gary.

Kai no dijo nada al no encontrar nada que replicar. En cambio, el espíritu paseó su vista alrededor de la habitación, contemplando con embarazo el desorden.

—Disculpa el desorden —murmuró. Después junto sus dos manos en un aplauso estruendoso y todo desapareció, dejando la habitación en su estado original. Una vez hecho, dirigió una sonrisa a Kai—. Listo.

Kai, por su parte, tenía en su cabeza muy vívida la visita de Max. La presencia de este nuevo espíritu era prueba fehaciente de lo real de la situación. No eran en absoluto "patrañas". Por primera vez en años su corazón se llenó de temor y de humildad.

—Escucha espíritu: sé que ustedes quieren hacerme cambiar porque no estoy en el camino correcto. Muéstrame lo que has venido a mostrarme y yo te seguiré de cerca.

—Pues entonces vamos al primer lugar. Tengo muy poco tiempo. Sujeta mi túnica.

Kai asió un pedazo de la tela verde y sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo. El viento frío le golpeó la cara conforme avanzaban... pero ¡un momento! No estaban volando. Lo que sucedió fue que el suelo desapareció, junto a las paredes y muebles. Ellos estaban estáticos en un sitio mientras su alrededor se mezclaba y un nuevo lugar comenzaba a tomar forma.

—¿Dónde estamos, espíritu? —preguntó Kai al mirar el lugar donde estaban. Era una casa muy humilde. Estaban en un cuarto enorme en el que se combinaban el recibidor, la sala y el comedor. La sala tenía dos sillones vencidos y con la tela casi raída. La chimenea era pequeña y en ella temblaba un fuego débil.

—Este es el hogar de los Kinomiya —respondió Gary con un gesto inocente que lo hizo parecer un niño a pesar de su tamaño.

Kai no supo qué decir. Hiro Kinomiya era el contador de su empresa. Era de los puestos más altos y aún así vivía en esas condiciones, en un lugar apenas habitable al que sería imposible llamar «casa». Se sintió como un miserable. Si así era como vivía uno de sus empleados con un buen puesto, no quiso imaginar cómo sería la vida de la recepcionista o del hombre de seguridad en la entrada principal.

Una mujer entró en el cuarto y se dirigió a la chimenea para avivar el fuego. Era muy hermosa; de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos grandes y sonrisa afable. Su nombre era Hillary.

—¡Niños! ¡Su padre está por llegar! ¡Vengan a ayudar!

Repentinamente, tres pequeños aparecieron corriendo con mucha energía. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño de los tres, Kyo, era bajito, de cabello castaño y grandes lentes; luego le seguía Zeo, un chico muy alegre y bullicioso de hermoso rostro angelical y cabello aguamarina largo; el mayor era Kane, un chico de unos doce años, de cabello azul tormenta y ojos rasgados.

—Kyo, tú y Zeo arreglen la mesa.

—Sí mamá —contestaron al unísono y salieron corriendo con dirección a la cocina para tomar manteles, platos y cubiertos.

—Mamá —Kane habló a la mujer con seriedad.

—Dime, amor...

—Takao no se siente bien. Dice que sí pero se ve mal.

—Ay no... —suspiró Hillary con preocupación. Iba a dirigirse a la habitación cuando un pequeñín apareció en el umbral del corredor. Era moreno y de cara redonda. Sus ojos enormes eran de color azul tormenta con tintes de castaño. Era muy parecido a Hiro.

—Mamá, yo también quiero ayudar —dijo el pequeñín con alegría. Por lo que parecía, era el menor. Y su apariencia lo hacía parecer aún más pequeño: estaba pálido y se veía frágil.

—Pero si ya está casi todo listo, amor —dijo Hillary, yendo donde su hijo, tomándolo en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Mejor hazle compañía a Kane y asegúrate que descanse. Tu papá no querrá verlo cansado esta noche.

—Ven Takao —le llamó Kane, extendiendo los brazos para cargarlo él ahora—. Te contaré del enorme pavo que vi en el aparador de la panadería.

—¡Sí!

Kane se sentó frente al fuego con Takao en sus brazos. El pequeño casi no salía por su estado delicado de salud que podría hacerlo pescar un resfriado muy fácilmente. Kane, en cambio, pasaba la mayor parte del día afuera, haciendo entregas de varias tiendas, como trabajo de vacaciones. Sabía que su padre se las veía difícil para mantenerlos así que ayudaba, cosa que no era del todo aprobada por Hiro, quien insistía en que él no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Kai miró al pequeño Takao con ternura. Recordó que Hiro había dicho sobre su enfermedad. Una punzada atravesó su corazón al imaginar que una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa tuviera un destino tan triste.

Fue entonces que otra vez Hillary interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Niños! ¡Su padre ya llegó!

Kyo y Zeo terminaron con la mesa y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde ya estaba Kane. Pero el pequeño Takao había sido más rápido y había corrido afuera al encuentro de Hiro. Kai pudo escuchar la risa de Hiro desde lejos y lo miró entrar con el pequeño Takao montado sobre sus hombros.

Las risas de esos dos eran tan contagiosas que en Kai se formó una sonrisa amplia, que el espíritu notó al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Hiro puso al pequeño Takao en el suelo y luego los otros tres se abrazaron a él como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vieron por última vez.

—Vamos niños, denle un respiro a su padre —entró Hillary en escena. Dicho esto, los cuatro pequeños se dirigieron hacia la chimenea.

—Hola Hillary —Hiro la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Hola amor —contestó ella, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Pues, bueno, tú sabes... nada interesante —respondió Hiro algo nervioso. Kai se sintió un poco incómodo y bastante culpable al recordar la manera en que lo había humillado en la mañana. Pero Hiro no pensaba decirle a su esposa que lo habían despedido en la noche de Navidad; no quería arruinar la alegría.

—No me gusta que estés ahí. Tu jefe no te trata como mereces. Deberías buscar algo mejor. Estoy segura que alguien tan inteligente puede conseguir mejores cosas que trabajar para el ogro de Kai Hiwatari.

—Ay Hillary —suspiró Hiro resignado—. El señor Hiwatari no es malo. Es sólo que tiene demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y en qué ocuparse. Cualquiera en su situación se sentiría estresado. Pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

—Ajá... pero _muy_ en el fondo.

—Nunca te haré cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con una sonrisa de diversión ante la mueca de disgusto de su esposa.

—No. No puedes defender lo indefendible.

Hillary regresó a la cocina para comenzar a llevar los platos a la mesa. Hiro la miró con ternura y la siguió.

Pronto, la familia Kinomiya estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa, lista para comenzar la cena. Hiro levantó su vaso con vino, de aquel que guardaban desde hacía tanto y sacaban sólo en ocasiones especiales, y propuso brindar.

—Quiero brindar por la Navidad. Porque tengo esta hermosa familia. Por Hillary, a quien amo con todo el corazón. Por Kane, un gran ejemplo para todos; por Zeo, que su alegría hace brillar los días más difíciles; por Kenny, que por su inteligencia se convirtió en una gran promesa; y por Takao, quien nos hace recordar todos los días que somos una familia y debemos querernos...

Todos los presentes miraron a Hiro con amor. Sus palabras eran tan conmovedoras y llenaban sus corazones de calidez.

—También brindaremos por ti, Hiro —dijo Hillary.

—Sí, papá, porque tú sabes ser fuerte y sacarnos adelante —propuso Kane.

—Y porque siempre tienes una sonrisa y una palabra de afecto para nosotros —agregó Zeo.

—Y porque nos enseñas a ser buenos —intervino Kenny.

—Y porque eres el mejor papá del mundo —exclamó el pequeño Takao con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos grandes brillantes de emoción. Kane, que estaba a su lado, soltó una risilla y abrazó a su hermanito por los hombros.

Hiro estaba tan conmovido que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de una inmensa felicidad. Kai vio en aquel hombre lo que él jamás tuvo ni tendría y sintió envidia. Pero no de la mala, sino en una forma que lo hizo sentirse nostálgico... y miserable.

—Gracias familia. Los amo —dijo Hiro con la voz casi quebrada—. Pero hay alguien más por quien debemos brindar.

—Sí —dijo Hillary—. Por la señora Mizuhara que muy generosamente nos regaló el pastel que tomaremos en el postre.

—Y por el señor McGregor que me pagó muy bien en el trabajo —dijo Kane.

—Y la señorita Matilda, mi maestra.

—Y por el señor Kai Hiwatari —agregó Hiro—. Porque por él tenemos para una cena tan magnífica.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron atónitos ante el brindis de Hiro. No podían creer que brindara a su salud tan sinceramente siendo que el hombre era un desgraciado negrero. Kai, por su parte, se quedó de piedra al escuchar su nombre. Nunca imaginó que alguien lo recordara en Navidad, mucho menos que brindara en su nombre. ¡Y no se lo merecía! Sabía que así era. ¿Cómo podía mostrarle gratitud si lo había despedido, humillado y encima, lo que le pagaba era una miseria? ¿Cómo podía agradecerle lo que tenía si era tan poco e insuficiente? Kai estaba tan consciente de su avaricia que hasta se desagradaba a sí mismo más de lo que le desagradaba a Hillary.

—Sí. Por el señor Hiwatari, porque mi papá lo admira —exclamó el pequeño Takao.

Todos levantaron entonces sus vasos y brindaron con alegría, pero Hillary aún recelosa. Después cenaron en medio de un alegre bullicio. Risas, abrazos, halagos a la cocinera, bromas y más risas. Kai nunca había sentido tanta calidez en un hogar. Sí, «hogar», porque aquello era un verdadero hogar y no una simple casa como la que él tenía. Por un segundo deseó ser merecedor de una invitación para ocupar un lugar en aquella mesa y compartir tanta alegría.

Acabada la cena, después del postre, hicieron a un lado los sillones para jugar a la gallinita ciega. Hillary ató un pañuelo en los ojos de Zeo y le dio un par de vueltas para desorientarlo antes de dejarlo intentar atrapar a alguien.

Pronto, Zeo atrapó entre sus bracitos la figura de Kenny y estallaron en todavía más risas. Pero después de casi una hora, se sentaron tranquilos frente al fuego, cuando el pequeño Takao se talló los ojos con sueño. Pronto, el pequeñín de cuatro años se quedó dormido abrazando un dragón de peluche, en los brazos de su padre, que le acariciaba el rostro y retiraba unos mechones de su cara.

Kai no pudo evitar un suspiro. ¡Cuánto deseó haber sentido ese amor cuando niño! Pero aquel pequeño ser que sí podía disfrutarlo, los abandonaría pronto, ¿no era así?

—Dime espíritu, ¿sobrevivirá el pequeño Takao?

—Veo un dragón de peluche abandonado sobre una cama fría porque verlo les recuerda un pequeño que amaron y ya no está —fue la respuesta de Gary.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No pueden arrebatarle la vida a una criatura tan indefensa! ¡El pequeño Takao tiene toda una vida por delante y hay mucha gente que sentirá su ausencia!

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Cómo que "y eso qué?

—A ti no te importa lo que le pase. Son sólo "patrañas", ¿no es así?

—¡No son patrañas! ¿Acaso ellos no se preocupan de la salud de su hijo? ¿Por qué no lo han llevado con algún médico? Hay instituciones de beneficencia que los apoyarían, ¿no?

—¿Instituciones de beneficencia? ¿En qué lo ayudarían? Esos lugares están llenos de gente que espera que les regalen el dinero que uno ha conseguido con su esfuerzo diario. Deberían ponerse a trabajar y aprender el valor del dinero, ¿no crees?

Kai no supo qué replicar. Escuchar sus mismas palabras en voz del espíritu había sido terrible. ¡Qué cruel sonaba! Deseó como nunca haber escuchado a Hiro cuando le pidió ayuda; deseó como nunca poder hacer algo por aquel niño tan frágil.

El silencio los invadió en diferentes maneras al mismo tiempo. Un silencio tranquilo y casi melodioso entre la familia Kinomiya, un silencio comprensivo por parte del espíritu y uno muy doloroso en el alma de Kai.

—Vayamos al próximo lugar. Queda poco tiempo.

Kai se asió de la túnica de Gary sin decir una palabra. Aunque era consciente de las cosas desde la visita de Max, apenas ahora comenzaban a sentarse en su corazón las verdades crueles que él había forjado y las tristezas que no había evitado.

Volvieron a permanecer inmóviles mientras el lugar se desvanecía sutilmente y tomaba forma otro escenario en su lugar.

Nuevamente se encontraban en una casa. Era más acogedora que la anterior y el fuego en la chimenea era mayor, sobre todo por la linda muchacha que se encontraba avivándolo. Ella era de tez morena, tenía grandes ojos ámbar, su cabello rosa se encontraba recogido con un moño y su traje de estilo chino realzaba las curvas de su figura.

Un chico también de peculiares facciones chinas entró en el lugar y la rodeó por la cintura, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

—¡Basta Lee! ¡Me haces cosquillas! —la muchacha rió quedamente.

—Entonces te daré otro —susurró Lee, dándole repetidos besos en el cuello y provocando la risa de la joven.

Kai recordaba a esa chica, pero no precisaba dónde. Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

—¡Deja de jugar! Ray nos puede ver.

—¿Y? Él ya sabe que te quiero.

—Sí pero...

—¡Mariah! —Lee hizo una mueca de puchero.

La chica lo tomó por la barbilla y le besó los labios ligeramente. Cuando se separó, Lee tenía aún los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mariah rió juguetonamente y se dirigió a la cocina, aún divertida por la forma en que podía someter a su novio con un simple beso.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así! —Lee reaccionó y corrió detrás de Mariah.

Kai, aún de pie a mitad de la sala junto a Gary, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Ella era Mariah, ¡la hermana de Ray! Entonces supo por qué no la había reconocido. Ela simplemente había cambiado totalmente. Ya no era aquella niña molesta que insistía en juntarlo con su amiga Ming-Ming.

Y si ahora estaban en la casa de ella, seguramente también estaría él.

De pronto, la perilla de la puerta giró y ésta se abrió lentamente. Una figura alta y atlética entró. La persona se quitó la gruesa chamarra, bufanda, guantes y orejeras. Una mata de cabello negro apareció, al igual que una cola de caballo envuelta en una tela blanca. Kai esperaba ver en su frente la banda roja con el símbolo del yin-yang pero no estaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos que antes. Eran del mismo dorado que los rayos del sol de invierno, tan profundos que podía perderse en ellos. Su rostro no era más el de un niño, era un hombre ahora... uno muy apuesto.

—¿Mariah? —preguntó el hombre con voz fuerte. Kai sentía su corazón latir fuertemente mientras permanecía bajo el hechizo de aquellos ojos y la melodiosa voz con acento chino.

—¡Ray! —Mariah se asomó desde la cocina, agitando la mano en señal de saludo a la vez que sostenía una cuchara—. Lee también está aquí.

—¡Hola Ray! —saludó Lee, que apareció tras su novia.

—¡Hey, Lee!

—Hoy llegaste más temprano, hermano.

—Sí, bueno, es Navidad. Hoy cerramos más temprano.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces ven aquí y ayúdame —Mariah le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y regresó a la cocina. Ray suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entre los tres chicos acabaron todo lo necesario para la cena.

—Me queda poco tiempo —murmuró Gary, haciendo que Kai saltara un poco. Estaba tan absorto mirando a Ray ir y venir que hasta olvidó que el espíritu estaba a su lado—. Nos adelantaremos un poco al tiempo.

Kai asintió levemente sin tener idea de lo que hablaba Gary. El espíritu sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un reloj de arena enorme y lo sostuvo con las manos en ambas bases. Pronto, su sorpresa se hizo evidente cuando observó todo aumentar de velocidad hasta que se volvió borroso. En medio de aquel torbellino que le provocaba mareo al ruso-japonés, sólo pudo distinguir la enorme figura del espíritu y el reloj dando vueltas como loco entre sus manos.

La tarde se volvió noche y el lugar era el mismo, sólo que en la mesa quedaban los restos de la cena y los tres habitantes de la casa estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, conversando amenamente. La voz de Mariah resaltaba entre las demás.

—Y entonces la anciana dijo: "yo creí que me habías dicho a mí, muñeco".

Los dos hermanos estallaron en carcajadas ante la cara avergonzada de Lee.

—Más te vale que no cambies a mi hermana por un romance con la señora Hizaki.

—Muy gracioso, Ray —espetó Lee.

Después de más risas, se quedaron en silencio. Fue cuando Mariah propuso un juego. Ella haría mímica y los otros dos tendrían que adivinar de quien se trataba.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo primero! —Lee se puso de pie, dando la espalda a la chimenea.

Comenzó a caminar arrastrando un pie y se detuvo de pronto, fingiendo que su espalda lo mataba de dolor, luego tosió un par de veces en forma escandalosa, casi ahogándose. A la tercera vez pareció haber escupido algo, que se agachó a recoger con la lentitud de un anciano con lumbalgia; y ya teniendo en la mano el objeto imaginario, se lo metió a la boca y lo acomodó, dando a entender que era una dentadura postiza.

—¡Yo sé! —saltó Ray entre risas—. ¡Es el viejo Granger!

—¡Sí!

—¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡El señor Granger no camina así! ¡Es más atlético que nosotros tres juntos! —se quejó Mariah, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—Oh, no seas mala perdedora y levántate porque te toca a ti ahora —Lee le dio un beso en la mejilla y la jaló para que se levantara.

—Bien. Déjenme pensar en alguien. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Este nunca lo adivinarán!

Mariah se paró muy derecha y cambió su sonrisa por una de total seriedad. Su rostro alegre se volvió estoico. Enarcó una ceja y miró a los dos chicos por encima del hombro con algo parecido al asco. Se paseó enfrente de la chimenea como lo haría una princesa en su palacio. Ray no podía aguantarse la risa; su hermana se veía ridícula. Lee, en cambio, estaba pensando, pues no podía adivinar a quién estaba imitando.

—Me doy, Mariah, no tengo idea.

Pero la chica no hizo caso. Se acercó a él con aire petulante y se detuvo a segundos de sus labios para burlarse de él.

—No puedes inventar un personaje. Tiene que ser alguien que conozcamos —señaló Ray.

—¡Claro que lo conocen! Todos lo conocen.

—¿Segura? —insistió Ray, aún divertido por la pantomima de Mariah que no le prestaba real atención a pensar en quién sería.

—¿Acaso tú, pobre diablo, no sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el dueño del mundo! ¡Todos me conocen! —replicó Mariah con arrogancia, pavoneándose frente a los chicos.

—¡Ya sé! —saltó Lee—. ¡Bryan Kuztnetzov!

Kai miró a las tres personas un poco divertido. Se veía que se estaban divirtiendo. Estaba tan absorto que hasta él mismo pensaba en quien era el imbécil que podía ser peor que Bryan.

—No. ¡Por favor no me compares con gentuza!

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quién puede ser más imbécil y presumido que ese tipo? —se rió Lee, secundado por Ray.

—Mariah, de verdad te ves ridícula —se burló Ray, abrazándose para detener un poco la punzada en el estómago por tanto reír.

—¡No actúo ridículamente! ¡Así soy! ¡Y más vale que no te burles de mí, puedo borrar tu patética existencia con una firma!

Lee también estalló en carcajadas ante aquella actuación. Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Eres Kai Hiwatari!

Súbitamente se le borró la sonrisa a Kai. Gary lo miró con atención, interesado en su reacción. ¿Acaso era tan aborrecible? Kai se preguntó si en verdad todos pensaban eso de él. En el fondo de su corazón presentía la respuesta. Y no podía culparles. En verdad se comportaba como un imbécil sin sentimientos.

Mariah asintió y se echó a reír junto con él, pero a Ray se le fueron las ganas de pronto. Se disculpó con la excusa de ir al baño y salió de la sala, aún escuchando las risas de los otros dos chinos.

Al ver a Ray alejarse, Kai lo siguió. Había visto que no le había hecho gracia la elección de su hermana y se preguntó por qué. Después de todo, ¿cómo esperar que le guardara un poco de aprecio cuando se comportó como un idiota?

Ray entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta suavemente. Se recargó en ella un momento y suspiró. En su cabeza rondaban un millón de ideas, todas originadas por esa sensación nacida en su pecho al escuchar el nombre de Kai.

—No seas idiota, Ray. Deja de pensar tonterías —se regañó, sacudiendo la cabeza en un vano intento de deshacerse de los turbulentos recuerdos.

Se dirigió a su closet para sacar los regalos que tenía para su hermana y cuñado, y no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo, que reflejaba a Kai y Gary sin que él pudiera verles. Buscó dentro de su camisa y sacó una cadena con un tigre en el dije. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de inseguridad pues recordaba claramente cómo había llegado esa cadena a sus manos.

—Qué patético soy. Si Kai me viera se burlaría, excepto claro, porque él no se ríe. Es más, probablemente si nos cruzáramos en la calle no me reconocería... ¡qué patético soy! —susurró desolado el joven—. Y más aún sigo pensando en ello. Eso me hace patético y estúpido.

Kai se acercó a él, con la intención de colocar la mano en su hombro y decirle que no era patético, pero recordó que nada de eso era real, al menos no en ese tiempo y espacio.

—¡Kai! —susurró el chino—. Seguro estás feliz en tu enorme mansión, celebrando en grande, sin recordar que alguna vez tuviste un amigo llamado Ray Kon.

—Es cierto que no te recordaba, Ray, pero eso no significa que te olvidé en realidad —le dijo Kai, triste porque sabía que sus palabras no eran escuchadas.

—Ojalá no te hubieras ido a Rusia, Kai. Ojalá no me hubieras dejado cuando más te necesitaba. No sabes lo difícil que fue soportar la muerte de mi padre sin ti a mi lado, regresar a China... no sabes cómo te extrañaba todos los días, y aún sigo extrañándote...

—¿Ray? —Mariah tocó quedamente y entró en la habitación.

—¿Sí? —respondió el chico, guardándose la cadena bajo la camisa y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a recoger unas cosas. Creo que no puedo esconder un regalo sin que se den cuenta, ¿cierto? —sonrió pícaramente.

—Sabes que no. Cuánto más secreto lo hagas, más rápido nos enteraremos.

Los dos sonrieron en silencio.

—Ya dime la verdad —comenzó ella—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te dije, Mariah. ¿Qué más quieres escuchar?

—La verdad. Sé que te molestó mi pequeña 'actuación' de hace rato.

—De hecho no. Fue divertido —contestó él no muy convencido.

—Sí, claro. Dime, hermano, ¿cuánto más pasará para que lo olvides?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Kai y todo ese asunto. Ya pasaron casi catorce años, ya deberías olvidarlo.

—Nunca.

—¿Cómo? —Mariah abrió los ojos incrédula.

—No olvidaré a Kai nunca. Ni a nadie que haya representado algo especial en mi vida. Créeme que recuerdo a todas y cada una de esas personas especiales.

—¡Por favor, Ray! No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya no soy una niña, no puedes ocultarme las cosas como lo hiciste entonces. Sé lo que ocurrió aquel día. Siempre lo supe, pero tú no querías decir nada, así que fingí no saber nada.

—Mariah...

—Ya olvídalo. No vale la pena. Tú y yo sabemos que el chico que era tu amigo murió aquel día. El Kai Hiwatari de hoy no es el mismo de antes. El de antes era el tipo frío y serio que sólo te hablaba a ti; el de hoy es un bastardo que se cree el dueño del mundo y que seguramente ya te olvidó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé... supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

Mariah le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Cuando se separaron, Ray le dio un beso en la frente y luego le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel metálico y con un moño grande.

—Feliz Navidad, hermana.

—Gracias. Feliz Navidad, hermano.

Mariah estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando las manos de Ray la detuvieron.

—No lo abras hasta después que Lee te haya dado el suyo.

—¿Lee?

—Sí. ¡Y no hagas preguntas! —advirtió él con una gran sonrisa, notando la creciente curiosidad de la chica.

—¿Te refieres a este regalo? —preguntó ella mostrándole el dorso de su mano izquierda, donde un sencillo anillo dorado con una piedra de diamante brillaba.

—¡Ya te lo dio! ¡Felicidades! —se volvieron a abrazar pero con más felicidad si se podía. Ray estaba muy alegre porque su pequeña hermana había encontrado a su alma gemela. Era lo único que le había gustado de haber regresado a China después de la muerte de su padre: ahí conocieron a Lee.

—Ahora sí puedo abrir tu regalo —dijo la chica emocionada, rasgando el papel del pequeño paquete. Dentro de la caja que había descubierto se encontraban unos aretes muy valiosos—. ¡Los de mamá!

—¿Recuerdas que eran los que querías? Ella me dijo que te los diera para que los usaras en tu boda.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de interesante aquí que me han hecho esperar tanto tiempo? —Lee interrumpió la conmovedora escena y los tres estallaron en risas otra vez.

Para cuando la habitación se quedó sola otra vez, Kai pudo escuchar con más claridad el eco de la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Pero el espíritu tenía otros planes.

—El tiempo se terminó, Kai.

El hombre asintió sin mirarlo y sintió la pesada mano de Gary posarse en su hombro. Nuevamente el lugar se desvaneció alrededor y cuando tomó forma al fin, se encontraban en la habitación del ruso-japonés.

—Dime espíritu, ¿tú querías enseñarme que hay quienes todavía piensan en mí en Navidad? ¿Por qué? Yo no me he portado bien con ellos.

—La respuesta sólo tú la sabes.

Kai asintió humildemente. Las campanas resonaron a lo lejos sólo una vez, con un tañido muy breve, que indicaba un cuarto de hora transcurrido. Era la una con quince minutos, en la madrugada. Hubiera jurado que pasaron varias horas durante su recorrido con el espíritu, pero ponerse a desentrañar la manera en que los espíritus manipulaban el tiempo era algo para lo que no tenía cabeza en ese instante.

—Se acabó mi tiempo en este mundo. Espera el tercer espíritu cuando las campanas de la iglesia repiquen a las tres.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y su luz inundó la sombría habitación por escasas fracciones de segundo, en las que ambas miradas se entrecruzaron. Cuando el destello de luz cesó, Kai se encontró solo en medio de su enorme habitación vacía, que le pareció más fría, lúgubre y solitaria que nunca. Se metió en la cama sin ser totalmente consciente de sus movimientos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, pues nada más deseaba que un descanso para su mente atribulada y su corazón acongojado.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está por fin. Lamento no haber actualizadocuando dije.Pero bueno, si no es una otra cosa es otra, y ahora estoy acabando el semestre así que tengo tarea de a montones. Aún así, ya tengo el próximo capítulo escrito. Se llamará "El espíritu de las Navidades Futuras", y lo subiré el Lunes 29 de noviembre. 

Y ahora, a los reviews. Debo decir que me encantó haber recibido tantos. Me hacen muy feliz

**Annell Ivanov:** Me alegra que te gustara el fic. Espero que tu primita opine lo mismo Disculpa por no actualizar hasta ahora. u Creo que a Tala no le gustó mucho que lo matara; tendré que esconderme porque querrá torturarme cuando lea como lo maté.

**Gadiss:** ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, yo también he visto adaptaciones que son de lo peor; pero una de mis favoritas fue la de los Picapiedra. ¡Bam-Bam era toda ternura!

**Shiroi Tsuki:** También me encanta el Kai/Ray. Es mi pareja favorita. Y pensaba en no poner nada de shonen ai en este fic, pero simplemente no pude resistir la tentación u ... aunque aún no sé si haré una pareja al final, porque el enfoque principal era ponerle a Kai alguien muy especial en su vida, como con el señor Scrooge fue su hermana y su sobrino.

**Kari Tsukiyono Kon:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review Sí, de hecho lo tengo planeado para acabarlo dos semanas antes de Navidad pero ahora con este retraso tendré que actualizar rápido :) Me alegro que te gustara el fic.

**Alex-Wind:** Sabias palabras las tuyas... siempre por una cosa u otra no logro actualizar la fecha que me propongo. Soy un desastre en lo que a organizar mi tiempo se refiere, pero cuando no me pongo fechas, resulta que se me viene la inspiración a borbotones y escribo más. Moraleja: tirar la agenda a la basura XP No, no te creas... ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Silverhell: **¡Gracias por dejarme review Silver! Me siento feliz que una gran escritora como tú lea mi fic.Y vaya que Kai sí se sintió solo cuando perdió a Tala... en cierta forma siempre estuvieron solos pero eran dos solitarios compartiendo una amistad sin que lo admitieran. Pero verás que en este capítulo Kai empieza a agarrar la onda, me dolió matar a Tala pero no puedo dejar a Kai condenarse, ¡eso sí que no! :P

**Ayanai:** Gracias por leer :) ¡Claro que puedes agregarme al msn. Me encantará conversar contigo. Mi e-mail está en la página de mi bio, lo pondría aquí pero algo pasa que no aparecen. No te preocupes por el fic, esperaré pacientemente a que actualices(cosa rara en mí últimamente) y me daré una vuelta por ahí ;)

Eso es todo por ahora. Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo...


	4. El espíritu de la Navidad Futura

**Un cuento de Navidad**

**Capítulo IV **

**"El espíritu de la Navidad Futura" **

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Aunque en toda la noche no había dormido más que unas cuantas horas interrumpidamente y había experimentado más emociones juntas de lo que jamás pudo en los últimos años. Sin embargo, se sentía despejado, sin sueño, pero bastante cansado; no era agotamiento del cuerpo, era del alma.

Su pasado, por duro que hubiera sido, no le daba derecho a tratar a los demás como basura. El dolor que lo había marcado se extendió a todos aquellos a su alrededor que le apreciaban. Siempre terminaban lastimándolo o abandonándolo, así que ¿para qué molestarse? Probablemente por eso, cuando conoció a Tala, se negó a crear un lazo fuerte con el chico. No tenía caso si al final se iban a separar.

¡Qué equivocado estaba¿Acaso no había sido Tala quien regresó a salvarlo? Se entristeció por causa de todos los años perdidos. ¡Cuántos momentos compartieron y él nunca le dijo que lo apreciaba! O tal vez era que el tiempo heló su corazón y por eso no derramó ninguna lágrima durante el entierro de su amigo.

Se sintió como un idiota. Era un verdadero ogro y aún así había personas que lo recordaban con cariño, como Ray, o que brindaban a su salud, como Hiro Kinomiya.

A lo lejos el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia interrumpió el silencio. Pero Kai estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no las escuchó.

_Ding, dong. _

¿Por qué lo apreciaba Ray¿Acaso no lo había dejado cuando más lo necesitaba? Eso había dicho él. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que un día después de aquella triste Navidad el padre de Ray había muerto, nunca se habría ido a Rusia. Si hubiera sabido que regresaron a China, a vivir con una madre que jamás los quiso a él ni a Mariah, entonces no habría dudado en ayudarle. Si se hubiera detenido por dos segundos habría sabido que su amor era correspondido. Pero tuvo miedo y lo echó a perder.

_Ding, dong._

¿Por qué lo apreciaba Hiro¿Acaso no lo había insultado duramente? Él era la persona que más tenía que soportar sus gritos. Muchas veces le había gritado por algo que no hizo, y aún sabiéndolo, no se detenía. Hiro sólo escuchaba en silencio, aceptando errores ajenos como si fueran suyos. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera despedido. ¿Qué pasaría si el pequeño Takao moría? No soportaría cargar esa culpa en su conciencia.

_Ding, dong._

Suspiró con nostalgia. De nada le servía lamentarse. Lo que fue nunca podría cambiarlo. No merecía el derecho a cambiarlo aunque pudiera.

Fue entonces que se incorporó en su cama presintiendo que algo andaba mal. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura y el silencio era absoluto. Ni siquiera el lejano maullido de un gato o un carro en la distancia, nada. Lo único audible era su agitada respiración. Todo aquello le producía un miedo pavoroso. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

Y, entre aquella densa oscuridad, una silueta tomó forma.

Kai no la vio, no podría distinguir la forma corpórea entre la penumbra. Pero sintió el miedo. Fue una ola estremecedora que le heló la sangre e hizo a su corazón detenerse por un segundo; la piel se le erizó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a pesar del abrigo que las mantas le proporcionaban. Quiso gritar. Pero con la misma fuerza que el grito nació desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, murió en su garganta sin haber sido emitido.

Una corriente de frío aire movió el dosel de su cama y arrojó las mantas hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Kai instintivamente colocó sus brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse del punzante frío, pero el miedo era tal que no pudo mover ni un gramo más.

La sombra tampoco se movió.

Kai por fin pudo verla frente al ventanal, cuyas cortinas se corrieron por el vendaval helado de hacía segundos. Por un fugaz momento creyó que aquel viento había venido de la sombra pero desechó el pensamiento con algo de incredulidad.

¿Qué era esa sombra?

¿Era una sombra?

Cuando el miedo comenzó a menguar y la razón pudo hacerle reaccionar nuevamente, miró a la figura con más detenimiento.

Tenía como dos metros de alto. Parecía una persona con una capucha pero no podía ver un rostro, ni manos que saliesen de las mangas o pies bajo el borde de la túnica. Pero la línea que delineaba su cuerpo revelaba cuán enjuto era aquel ser; como si de un esqueleto se tratase.

Se levantó y acercó cautelosamente, como si temiera ser atacado por la figura. Además, despedía ese algo... un aura poderosa que le causaba temor, le impedía mirarle con la cara en alto y le obligaba a respetarle.

Quería preguntarle quién era, pero la figura se adelantó y señaló con lo que parecía su brazo derecho. Kai buscó con la mirada qué era lo que le señalaba y, siguiendo esa dirección, su vista chocó con la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

No había nada especial en aquel pequeño mueble de caoba fina con acabado artesanal. Encima se posaba un reloj de manecillas con cuatro patas de oro fino y al lado, unos lentes para leer junto a un libro que Kai había estado leyendo la noche anterior. ¿Qué le señalaba entonces?

Y por fin lo entendió. Pudo ver que las manecillas del reloj marcaban las tres con cinco minutos.

—¿Eres tú el último los espíritus de los que me habló Tala?

La figura no respondió con palabras pero movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Entonces tú debes ser el espíritu que me mostrará las Navidades futuras¿no es así? —indagó nuevamente Kai.

Aquello tenía lógica. El primero de los espíritus, Max, le había mostrado las Navidades de su pasado; el segundo espíritu, Gary, había hecho lo mismo con la Navidad presente; entonces, éste espíritu altivo y siniestro debía ser quien le mostrara lo que el futuro le depararía.

Recordando a los otros espíritus, notó el hecho de que cada uno era más poderoso que el anterior. Sin duda Max no había sido tan poderoso como Gary, y éste espíritu mudo despedía energía fuerte que provocaba escalofríos en el hombre.

—Dime espíritu¿qué me mostrarás? —Kai preguntó con voz mansa y porte humilde. No hubo respuesta—. ¿Por qué no me hablas espíritu?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Kai decidió que respetaría el silencio del espíritu. Después de todo, él no era precisamente digno de sus palabras o de su sabiduría. Aunque seguramente compartiría algo de ella para ver si así corregía el camino.

—Si hay algo que debas mostrarme, espíritu, guíame y yo pondré mi atención y corazón enteros a ello —se atrevió de nuevo a hablarle a la magra figura sombría.

El espíritu extendió los brazos y todo fue absorbido por absoluta tiniebla.

Desde atrás, un tenue haz comenzó a iluminar el lugar. Kai se volvió para mirar y vio la luna llena en el cielo, cuya luz trataba de colarse entre las nubes y la espesa niebla de la calle.

—¿En dónde estamos? —le preguntó al espíritu, mirándole de nuevo. Su voz salió acompañada de un ligero vaho de su boca. El frío era mucho pero a pesar de no traer un abrigo con él, Kai no lo sentía.

El espíritu no respondió.

Kai parpadeó confundido un par de veces. ¿Cómo podía aprender algo si el espíritu ni siquiera le había dirigido una sola palabra?

Pero antes de poder decir algo más, la presencia de alguien captó su atención. Era una figura encapuchada que trataba de pasar desapercibida. Caminó sigilosamente hasta ocultarse tras un poste del alumbrado público olvidándose que nadie en aquella ilusión le veía o escuchaba.

La figura que observaba llevaba consigo un saco que envolvía algún objeto parecido a un cuadro y lo arrastraba seguramente debido a su peso. Llegó hasta la puerta de una de las casas aledañas y tocó tres veces muy discretamente.

—¿Quién? —se escuchó desde adentro la voz de un hombre. Un viejo más bien pues tenía la voz algo ronca.

—Dickenson —respondió el encapuchado.

La gruesa puerta de madera desgastada se abrió para darle paso a la figura. Kai lo siguió adentro y, en las sombras, el espíritu también les acompañaba.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Dickenson?

—¡Oh, te encantará Están en perfecto estado y valen mucho dinero.

—Puede ser que me guste lo que traes pero tendrás que esperar. Algunos llegaron antes que tú.

El hombre lo condujo hasta la sala, donde un tímido fuego calentaba el lugar. Había dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Por qué permites la entrada a más personas? —reclamó la mujer.

—Sí, dinos por qué. Tú sabes que queremos mantener nuestra privacidad. Ese fue el trato —reclamó el hombre.

—Por favor, Judy, Guideon, estoy seguro que el señor Dickenson no dirá nada de su presencia aquí hoy; ni ustedes dirán que lo vieron a él. ¿No es así, Stanley?

—Claro que sí, señor Granger.

El dueño del lugar, el señor Granger, era un hombre de edad avanzada que parecía todo menos un anciano. Tenía cabello largo hasta un poco por debajo del hombro, recogido en una coleta y un bigote poblado y largo en los extremos. Se movía con la agilidad de un adolescente y tenía la agudeza y mordacidad que sus años habían pulido. Era un hombre conocido en la localidad por vender antigüedades y Kai lo reconoció. Muchos lo querían pues su tienda era una institución que la tradición había asentado aunque no vendiera mucho en realidad.

El hombre encapuchado, que ahora tenía la cabeza descubierta, no era otro sino Stanley Dickenson. Él era uno de aquellos negociantes que se vinieron abajo con la llegada de Kai y Tala al mundo económico. Era bien sabido que estaba al borde de la miseria pero seguía viviendo en su enorme casa con todos los lujos que los de su clase social debían darse.

Los otros dos eran Judy y Guideon, dos personas también conocidas en el vecindario. La mujer era rubia y bonita, muy bien conservada para sus casi cuarenta años. Guideon era un hombre algo sombrío, con su cabello púrpura oscuro y sonrisa maquiavélica; se decía que era un genio de la ciencia pero se dedicaba a dar clases particulares por muy bajo costo.

No había nada de malo en ir a visitar al viejo Granger, mucho menos en negociar con él, pero la forma en que Stanley Dickenson entró furtivamente y los otros dos querían mantener en secreto su visita, le daba muy mala espina a Kai.

—¿Y bien¿Qué tienen para mí? —preguntó el viejo Granger a Judy y Guideon.

—Lo que tengo te lo mostraré en privado, si no le importa a los señores, claro —replicó con recelo la mujer.

—¡Oh, vamos Judy! Los señores aquí presentes son unos caballeros. Y los caballeros no tienen memoria. Todo lo que veamos u oigamos se quedará entre estas cuatro paredes.

—Muy cierto, señor —replicó Dickenson.

—Aunque también me atrevo a pedir ese favor con reciprocidad —apuntó Guideon con una amable sonrisa que lo hizo parecer más siniestro de lo que ya era.

—Así será entonces —exclamó el viejo Granger con una sonora carcajada que los demás acompañaron con sonrisas recelosas, tímidas y al final de complicidad.

Kai los miró con verdadera intriga y luego cambió su mirada hacia el espíritu que permanecía de pie en el único rincón del cuarto con sombras. Apenas podía resistir las ganas de acribillarlo a preguntas pero eso sería un esfuerzo infructuoso: el espíritu no le contestaría y se perdería algún pedazo de aquella escena que había provocado su curiosidad. Y no podían culparlo. ¿Qué tenían que ver aquellas cuatro personas y sus asuntos misteriosos con él? Se supone que el espíritu le mostraría sus Navidades futuras...

Dejó de divagar cuando la mujer se volvió para tomar una bolsa de plástico negro, de la que sacó varios objetos de sumo interés para el viejo Granger.

Uno era una caja de cartón algo alargada, que daba sonidos metálicos al moverla.

—Esto es un juego de cubiertos de plata —dijo Judy—. Esta completo y en perfecto estado. Puedes revisarlo si quieres.

—Mmm... tal vez luego —siseó el viejo—. ¿Qué más tienes para mí?

—Algunas figurillas de porcelana china. Seguro que valdrán algo. Todo en aquel lugar era muy valioso.

—Judy, Judy, Judy... —el viejo chasqueó su lengua—. Eso no es suficiente. Te daré 150 dólares por todo.

—¡No¡Espera! Falta una cosa —la mujer sacó un reloj de la bolsa. Estaba algo polvoroso y viejo, pero se podía ver que era de oro.

—Esto sí es interesante —exclamó el hombre, probándose el reloj en su muñeca izquierda—. Lo subastaré y te daré el 15 de las ganancias.

—40 —regateó Judy.

—20 —se defendió el hombre.

—25 y es trato —de nuevo Judy quería más.

—Muy bien. Será 25.

Judy guardó las cosas en la bolsa de plástico y se la dio al viejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—¿De dónde sacaste éstas cosas, Judy? —preguntó Guideon con curiosidad nada inocente.

—Tengo derecho a mantener eso en secreto¿no es así señor Granger? —respondió la mujer.

—Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto.

—Entonces creo que sería mejor reformular mi pregunta —insistió Guideon—. ¿Las sacaste de la mansión?

Los otros dos hombres prestaron oídos al escuchar aquella interrogación tan directa. Judy abrió la boca para contestar pero estaba muy nerviosa, ya no tenía la seguridad de hacía unos momentos. Y si hubiera dicho un «no» como respuesta, nadie le habría creído.

—Tu silencio lo dice todo, Judy —señaló Guideon y luego cambió su expresión por otra de complicidad—. No te sientas mal, yo también obtuve mis cosas de ahí. Además, el tipo no las necesitará en el más allá. Apuesto que si hubiera podido, se habría llevado todo al otro mundo.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Dickenson—. Escuché por ahí que era tan avaro que usaba velas para no tener que pagar la cuota de electricidad.

—No puedo creer eso —dijo el viejo Granger.

—Créelo —aseguró Judy—. Nunca se casó para no tener que compartir su dinero con ninguna esposa o hijo suyo.

—Y si cobraran por el aire que respiramos, hacía mucho habría muerto para no tener que gastar en ello —apuntó Dickenson de nuevo, haciendo que todos estallaran en sonoras carcajadas.

Kai los miraba ceñudo sin entender ni un poco. Estaban hablando de alguien muerto; un tipo que por lo visto era muy avaro. Ellos traían cosas que habían sacado de la mansión de aquel desgraciado hombre.

Entonces comprendió la relación con su situación. El espíritu le mostraba lo que le pasaría si no cambiaba: su destino sería similar al de aquel desdichado hombre. Dentro de sí creció compasión hacia aquel difunto del que no conocía ni el nombre.

—Yo no traje mucho pero espero que valga algo —comenzó Dickenson cuando pararon de reír—. Son sólo dos cuadros que había en la sala de la mansión. En una subasta te darán mucho por ellos.

—Bien. Te daré igual 25 de lo que les saqué. ¿Trato? —el viejo determinó con tono de no cambiar su postura.

—Trato.

—Vaya amigos, después de verlos creo que seré más afortunado que ustedes esta noche.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Guideon?

—Oh, ya verás. Es terciopelo del más fino. Están en perfectas condiciones...

—Muéstrame¡anda! —el viejo se frotó las manos con expectación.

Guideon arrastró un saco viejo y lo abrió para sacar parcialmente su contenido. Era terciopelo rojo del más fino. Luego metió la tela y cerró el saco.

—No me digas que es... —el viejo Granger estaba impresionado.

—Sí, es el dosel. Y tiene los arillos que lo sujetaban.

—Pero¿cómo lo conseguiste? —Dickenson estaba también pasmado.

—Yo mismo lo quité.

—Pero... el cuerpo sigue ahí —Judy susurró con alarmo.

—Sí, en efecto seguía ahí. Recostado en su enorme cama, con la mandíbula atada con un pañuelo y las sábanas cubriéndole hasta el rostro.

—No puedo creerlo, Guideon. Eso es tener muchas agallas.

—No sé por qué les causa tal asombro. No es que vaya a necesitarlas a donde va. El hombre ya no está. Sólo es un cuerpo.

—Pero es tétrico.

—Todo depende la forma en que lo vea, mi señora —Guideon reverenció ligeramente con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—. Para mí no es más que un cuerpo vacío.

—En eso le concedo la razón, mi estimado —intervino Dickenson—. El tipo me daba más miedo en vida que ahora en muerte.

—Personalmente, el hombre no me causaba miedo en absoluto —dijo el viejo Granger—. Ese hombre sólo lástima podía inspirarme. Era una vida desperdiciada. Tan joven... no me explico por qué era tan amargado.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Hablar de ese hombre me produce repugno.

—Le concedo toda la razón, mi querida señora —terció Guideon—. Ese hombre me produce igual repugno. Pero espero que en muerte sea más útil que en vida.

—Al menos para nosotros lo será —indicó el viejo Granger señalando el montón de cosas que los presentes habían llevado a su casa. Con ello, los cuatro soltaron una risotada sonora y prolongada.

Kai ya no pudo soportar más y se volvió hacia el espíritu.

—Dime espíritu¿así terminaré yo? —pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¿Cómo puede la gente sentir tal desprecio y despojar la casa de un hombre muerto? Esta es una verdadera afrenta. Nadie, por más vil que fuera, merece esto. ¡Te lo suplico, espíritu¡Llévame a otro lugar¡No quiero ver más de esto!

De pronto, el espíritu salió de su rincón y extendió sus brazos, haciendo que el lugar cayera en profunda penumbra. Kai sintió miedo de ver cómo la oscuridad se tragaba el lugar, pues daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se lo tragaría a él también.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo pasara. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se dio cuenta que el nuevo lugar era casi igual de oscuro. Giró su cabeza hacia el cielo de color entre negruzco y morado; la luna brillaba intensamente detrás de una cortina de nubarrones grises.

El lugar era una enorme extensión de pasto llena de estatuas de ángeles, cruces y lápidas, con uno que otro mausoleo aquí y allá. Era el cementerio.

Los árboles hacían bailar sus ramas al ritmo que les marcaba el frío viento de la noche y se cernían sombríamente sobre ellos. En alguno de ellos, un par de ojos redondos y grandes brillaron; era una lechuza que ululó débilmente, dando un aspecto más siniestro al lugar.

Aunque¿qué tan siniestro puede ser un lugar para alguien que ha sido visitado por un ánima del infierno y está acompañado de un tétrico espíritu capaz de cubrir de sombras los alrededores? Ni siquiera aquel cementerio podía causar que los vellos de nuca se le erizaran en tal forma como ocurrió cuando vio al espíritu de las navidades futuras por primera vez.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, espíritu? —preguntó Kai.

Eso era algo que le preocupaba más que el tétrico aspecto de un cementerio por la noche. ¿Para qué lo habría llevado el espíritu ahí? En el cementerio sólo había tumbas y muertos. Entonces, si quería mostrarle algo, sería una tumba. La pregunta era de quién.

Comenzó a caminar cuidando de no tropezar con alguna lápida mientras su mente intentaba descifrar qué debía encontrar. Sin embargo, imágenes de su infancia golpearon su memoria... recuerdos que creía haber enterrado para siempre.

Como si de una película se tratase pudo ver al imponente hombre de cabello canoso vestido elegantemente de negro, que con una mano sujetaba un bastón de fina madera y con la otra atrapaba la pequeña mano de un niño. El niño era algo pequeño para su edad; tenía un alborotado cabello en dos tonos y dos hermosos ojos rojizos que estaban cristalizados por causa de lágrimas no derramadas y la inmensa tristeza que sentía desde lo profundo del alma.

Podía ver claramente cómo el pequeño contemplaba dos lápidas con el nombre de sus padres grabados en ellas. Podía escucharlo sollozar incontrolablemente y al hombre gruñir cada vez que lo hacía. Era doloroso ver a un pequeño contener aquel llanto que deseaba con toda el alma derramar.

Kai sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellas memorias. Estaba seguro que el espíritu no querría mostrarle aquello. Si era parte de su pasado, entonces Max lo habría hecho.

Casi tropezó con una lápida y recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo para no caer. De pronto, la luna encontró paso entre la densa capa de nubes que se había obstinado en ocultarla, dando paso a un plateado haz de luz tenue que iluminó temporalmente el lugar. Aquella escasa luz fue lo suficientemente intensa para dejar ver claramente el grabado de aquella losa. Lo que estaba inscrito en ella era un simple nombre. No había fecha de nacimiento, ni de fallecimiento. No había un epitafio adicional que describiera a aquel difunto como "querido hijo", "amado hermano" o tan siquiera un "descanse en paz". No había siquiera una mustia flor sobre la tierra. Ni siquiera señas de que alguien visitase a aquel desdichado ser. No absolutamente nada excepto una triste lápida con un nombre en ella:

_Kai Hiwatari _

Aquello fue más de lo que su acongojado corazón podía soportar. Ahogó un profundo gemido por la sorpresa y lágrimas encontraron escape a través de sus ojos rojos vacíos por la pérdida del característico fuego de antaño que su odio y resentimiento alimentaran al paso de los años.

Esa visión era muy clara. Una tumba con su nombre. Entonces el desgraciado avaro que murió era él; el mismo hombre que causaba el repugno de Judy, Guideon y de muchos otros con seguridad... el mismo que inspiraba tan poco respeto como para que saquearan su casa aún estando su cuerpo dentro de ella.

Quiso llorar como un niño desconsolado pero desde muy pequeño fue enseñado a reprimir la tristeza, así que no lo hizo. En vez de eso, en su cabeza saltó una idea repentina.

—Espíritu —le llamó Kai con voz humilde, quien sin saber a ciencia cierta que tenía la atención de la alta figura, se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Hay alguien, aunque sea sólo una persona en el mundo, una sola persona a la que le haya importado mi muerte? Quiero saber si existe alguien que no celebre mi partida, alguien que lo lamentara por mínimo que fuese. Dime¿existe alguien que pensara en mí con tristeza?

Ese era el pensamiento que le atormentaba con fuerza. Sabía que esto era lo que merecía puesto que su modo de vida era egoísta y soberbio pero quería creer que en algún lugar alguien, aunque no le conociese, pensó en él con tristeza; deseaba desesperadamente que tan sólo un corazón lamentara su partida no porque lo mereciese sino por compasión.

La sombra levantó sus brazos hacia los lados, extendiéndolos cual ave mostrando sus gloriosas alas que en lugar de plumas coloridas poseían oscuridad, la cual se tragaba todo alrededor. Aquel ser era poderoso, manipulaba el espacio y tiempo con una fuerza que podía sentirse hasta las entrañas. Kai cerró los ojos momentáneamente hasta sentir una luz golpearle los párpados. Pronto se vio en la misma posición, aún en el cementerio al lado de su tumba pero en un día diferente. El cielo nublado brillaba mucho y lastimaba los ojos con su luz blanca. Se sentía el frío cortante del viento que soplaba débilmente su canción invernal. Había nieve por todos lados, en las hojas de los árboles, encima de las lápidas y sobre cualquier obstáculo que hubiese impedido a los copos helados llegar al suelo.

A lo lejos se distinguía una figura robusta acercándose lentamente. Conforme se acercaba, Kai notó que llevaba una gruesa chamarra y una bufanda blanca larga que le cubrían muy bien; pero el cabello azabache resaltaba a la vista en medio de aquel paisaje níveo.

Llegó hasta donde estaban ellos pero no se inmutó a su presencia, al igual que siempre en aquellas visiones. Se agachó frente a la tumba de Kai y colocó una flor roja que hasta entonces no había notado.

—Ray...

El chino que una vez fue su mejor amigo, la primera y única ilusión de amor que se convirtió en fracaso, estaba ahí frente a su tumba.

—Hola Kai —comenzó el chino—. Otra vez estoy aquí, como siempre. Mariah se molestó conmigo porque dice que no tengo nada que hacer aquí y que de cualquier forma, hablarle a una tumba no es sano. A mí me gusta pensar que sí me escuchas —exclamó en voz baja con un brillo alegre en los ojos—. Sé que aquí no hay más que un cuerpo vacío pero si no es aquí, entonces ¿dónde puedo encontrarte? En mis recuerdos podría hacerlo pero no es lo mismo. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún te extraño e igual lamento que no estés. Siempre te quise mucho¿lo sabes? Espero que sí... duele pensar que te fuiste sin que pudiera decírtelo de frente como tampoco te dije lo que sentía cuando me besaste aquel día.

Kai lo miró con ternura. Los ojos dorados de Ray seguían siendo transparentes y podía leerse claramente lo que sentía el muchacho, que ahora ya era un hombre.

—Voy a ser tío —dijo de pronto Ray, olvidando su tristeza por un segundo—. Mariah está embarazada. Lee está que se vuelve loco con los antojos y demás caprichos que tiene mi hermana. Los envidio mucho porque son felices. Bueno, tampoco es que sea infeliz porque no es así, pero no estoy muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Mariah no se cansa de repetirme que sí lo es y creo que tiene razón... me voy a casar y me iré de Japón. Digamos que este es un adiós aunque tú te hayas ido antes. Lo único que me duele es que nadie vendrá a hablar contigo ni a dejarte una flor para alegrar un poco tu lugar. Pero no dudes que jamás te voy a olvidar.

El hombre de cabello en dos tonos no tenía palabras. Sonrió sinceramente como hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía; con esa sonrisa que sólo era para Ray cuando eran amigos y nunca le mostró a nadie más.

—No eras tan malo como la gente piensa; eras solitario y duro pero no malo; no puedo imaginar que alguien que amara, riera, soñara y viviera como tú, pudiera ser malo... es imposible. Creo que les gusta hablar aunque no sepan nada de ti; yo no sé mucho pero sí más que ellos, está claro. Sé cómo eras porque fuiste mi mejor amigo y aunque la vida te haya golpeado fuerte sé que conservabas dentro de ti a ese chico que quise mucho; escondido, olvidado o negado por voluntad, no puedo saberlo, pero ahí estaba. Y siempre serás especial para mí. Adiós, Kai.

—Ray...

Recordaba el día en que se conocieron. Precisamente en Navidad cuando tenían él quince y Ray catorce. Había sido una casualidad. Por la calle iban distraídos caminando cuando no se fijaron que venían directo al otro y chocaron. Con ello fueron a dar al piso junto a la bolsa de víveres de Ray. Lo que pasó después fue asombroso. Al mirarse a los ojos sonrieron; el chino siempre lo hacía pero en Kai, aquello fue extraño. Pero la confianza que inspiraba el chico era tal que aquel gesto le surgió natural. Luego se encontrarían de nuevo en la escuela y a partir de entonces serían los mejores amigos.

—Debí imaginar. Ray es el único capaz de sentir pena por mí. Incluso se niega a creer que yo era el hombre mezquino que todos dicen. Pero es que él es así. No importando que yo fuera su amigo o no, sería incapaz de ser indiferente o injusto. Es algo más normal de su personalidad que verdadera compasión hacía alguien como yo.

La sombra pareció verle puesto que giró la cabeza en torno a él y, pese a no verle mirada alguna tras la oscuridad de un rostro indefinido, pudo sentir fuertemente su mirar sobre su persona.

—Disculpa, espíritu. No soy un ingrato. Tú no necesitas que te diga cuánto aprecio y quiero a ese muchacho¿cierto? Es sólo que por un segundo llegué a creer que habría alguien que no se pareciese a mí y pudiera sentir al menos lástima por mi muerte. Supongo que merezco ser olvidado —agregó por último bajando la cabeza para ocultar el pesar que sentía.

La sombra extendió sus extremidades superiores a todo su largo y fue recogiéndolas como si quisiera abrazarse, pero al mismo tiempo el lugar fue barrido por las sombras para mostrar un escenario más.

Era una casa. Gris, deteriorada y empobrecida pero que en su interior albergaba un calor muy diferente al que el fuego proporciona con sus ardientes flamas. Se respiraba incluso en el denso aire invernal que se había colado sutilmente por debajo de la puerta o cualquier mínimo resquicio que ofreciera contacto al exterior. Era un calor que abrazaba todo aquel que visitase el lugar, incluso ellos que no eran parte de la ilusión. Era un calor que no recordaba haber sentido desde que sus padres murieran el día de las vísperas de Navidad: el calor de hogar.

Una mujer se acercó al lugar y se sentó en uno de los raídos sillones con la mirada llena de tristeza. Volteó hacia la chimenea, sobre la cual descansaban varios portarretratos con fotografías familiares. Suspiró con melancolía y se levantó con desgano para tomar una de ellas, donde podía apreciarse el rostro alegre de un pequeño de no más de cinco años.

Acarició la fotografía con tanta ternura que parecía como si a través del frío cristal pudiera sentir la suave piel del pequeño.

—Mi pequeño... —gimoteó la mujer—. Mi dulce pequeño ¡cuánto te extraño!

—Hillary —susurró una voz grave, captando la atención de la mujer y también de Kai. Ese era Hiro Kinomiya—. ¿Otra vez atormentándote con los recuerdos?

—No puedo evitarlo —balbuceó ella rompiendo en llanto—. Si Takao no... si él... hoy cumpliría diez años.

—Deja de hacer eso, sólo te haces daño —le suplicó Hiro casi en un susurro, sentándose a su lado para estrecharla en un abrazo protector.

—No puedo. Y tú tampoco tienes derecho a pedirme que olvide a nuestro hijo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que los olvides. Sólo que no te dejes llevar así por la tristeza. También están Kyo, Zeo y Kane. Ellos y yo te necesitamos.

Hillary dejó escapar un sentido sollozo.

—¡Es que era tan pequeño¡No se supone que los padres entierren a sus hijos¡Está mal¡Simplemente mal! —explotó. Hiro sólo apretó su cabeza contra su pecho y la dejó decir lo que sentía sin interrumpirla, depositando tiernos besos en su frente de vez en cuando—. Fue mi culpa. ¡Debimos trabajar duro y conseguir ese dinero!

—No fue tu culpa. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Tal vez era el destino.

—¡Destino¡Esas son tonterías¡También culpo a ese maldito Hiwatari¡Si ese déspota no te hubiera corrido...!

Hillary se volvió a quebrar.

—No maldigas a los muertos, cariño —Hiro se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Sé que el señor Hiwatari no era tu persona favorita y con justa razón. Pero él no tiene la culpa, tú sabes eso.

¿Que no tenía la culpa¡Claro que la tenía! Tal vez indirectamente pero sí podía sentir pesar por ello. Kai no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo era que ése hombre no sintiera odio por él? Aún recordaba con claridad cómo Hiro pidió un aumento para pagar el tratamiento de su hijo y él, cegado por la oscuridad de su corazón, no sólo le negó su ayuda sino que lo despidió.

El espíritu levantó sus brazos para dejar de nuevo que las sombras atrapasen el lugar con su abrazo siniestro y revelaran otro escenario al irse. Kai aún trataba de asimilar las cosas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a la mitad de la calle. Reconocía aquel lugar porque era una avenida importante donde se localizaban la mayoría de las tiendas y negocios comerciales como el del viejo Granger.

Caminando por la acera iba una mujer alta y atractiva de nívea piel y dos hermosos ojos aguamarina que apenas asomaban entre la gruesa bufanda, el abrigo y el gorro que usaba par protegerse del invierno.

—¡Mariam! —una pelirroja se acercó a su encuentro mientras que aquella esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Emily¡Cuánto tiempo de no vernos!

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué ha sido de ti, mujer?

—He estado trabajando en un restaurante de los suburbios.

—¿Eres mesera? —inquirió con incredulidad Emily.

—No hay mucho trabajo. Éramos demasiados en Hiwatari Corp.

—Sí. Sé que ha sido duro. Matilda es secretaria en un banco; es la única que encontró trabajo en lo que sabe hacer mejor.

—¿En serio¿Y tú?

—A mí no me va tan mal. Tú sabes, Michael puede mantenernos a los dos con lo que gana. Pero igual sigo sin trabajo.

—Extraño la vida en Hiwatari Corp¿sabes?

—Yo no mucho. La verdad es que no hay como tener una vida tranquila sin los gritos histéricos de ese maniático al que llamabas jefe.

—¡Emily! —exclamó Mariam con sorpresa—. ¡No puedes hablar así de los muertos!

—¡Oh, vamos¿No vas a defenderlo, o sí?

—Está bien. Admito que a veces era un... bueno, la mayoría del tiempo era un gruñón y grosero —Mariam aceptó ante la mirada de Emily—. Pero eso no me hace alegrarme de su muerte. ¿Sabes? Incluso siento lástima. Él no tenía familia o amigos. Es muy triste haber muerto solo¿no crees?

—Tienes razón. Era un desperdicio de hombre —suspiró Emily—. Tan joven y guapo. Lástima de carácter.

Kai observó a las dos mujeres como si las viera por primera vez. Siempre las había tratado como seres inferiores que estaban ahí para atenderle y obedecerle. Recordaba haberle gritado una vez a Mariam, hacía años, sólo porque le sirvió su café con azúcar cuando a él le gustaba negro y sin endulzar. ¡Y eso no era parte de su trabajo! Después de todo, una secretaria no era contratada para servirle café a su jefe.

Por segunda vez no prestó atención al espíritu tras de sí ni se inmutó ante la oscuridad que ahogaba el lugar. Pero cuando la penumbra no se desvaneció, comenzó a invadirlo una angustia indescriptible que le oprimía el pecho intensamente. Se giró completamente pero no distinguió al espíritu por ningún lado.

—¡Espíritu! —llamó a voz en cuello, obteniendo por toda respuesta su eco.

Volvió a llamar al espíritu varias veces más en vano. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacer frío porque sentía el vaho tibio de su aliento dispersarse al exhalar.

Kai sentía como si fuese tan sólo un minúsculo ser en medio de la inmensidad, tan frágil y vulnerable. Por primera vez comprendía lo estúpida que había sido su soberbia.

A lo lejos escuchó surgir un rumor que le erizó la piel. Éstos fueron aumentando de volumen hasta que pudo distinguir que se trataban de gritos de ultratumba. Parecía un coro de almas torturadas cantando su dolor. Era escalofriante.

De entre los gritos pudo notar el sonido metálico de cadenas que se arrastraban y se acercaban cada vez más. La desesperación se apoderó de él hasta casi volverlo loco de terror pero seguía sin ver nada.

—_Kai... _

—?Quién está ahí! —gritó despavorido.

—_No lo olvides, Kai... _

El frío del lugar parecía entrar en su corazón poco a poco. De pronto pudo ver en la oscuridad; algo extraño puesto que no había fuente de luz por ningún lugar. No se detuvo a razonar en aquella contradicción porque vio frente a él a Tala extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Kai estiró la mano para hacer contacto con su amigo pero no pudo puesto que las cadenas que lo ataban a su tortura eterna cayeron con estrépito. El pelirrojo le sonrió con sencillez, de manera en que jamás le vio cuando estaba vivo; sus ojos azules dejaron de parecerle dos fríos hielos para asemejarse más al cielo alegre de primavera. Un débil haz iluminó momentáneamente, llevándose consigo a Tala y desapareciendo después, como perdiendo la batalla contra la inmensa oscuridad.

El hombre frío y estoico no sabía qué hacía en aquel lugar pero sí sabía que el hermoso sentimiento dentro de sí mismo era alegría pura, surgida de ver a su amigo tan cerca aun cuando no terminaba de comprenderla del todo.

Luego, repentinamente, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció. El vértigo volvió a hacerse presente y, cuando sintió chocar contra el suelo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de su tibia cama con los doseles corridos y el acostumbrado sonido de la noche a su alrededor.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Mucho tiempo después pero aquí le sigo. Espero que les guste el capítulo. El próximo será el final. 

Al inicio dije que serían seis porque había hecho este capítulo en dos partes. Pero como no me gustaba el resultado (una parte estaba muy cargada y la otra muy sosa), decidí juntar ambas aunque fuera un poco más largo que el resto de los capítulos.

**Alex-Wind:** Sabio consejo. Y créeme que lo he hecho. Ahora tengo muchas ideas para escribir. El problema es que ya comencé la escuela. Supongo que me haré de una agenda para administrar mi tiempo porque si no soy un desastre! Gracias por dejar review.

**Annell Ivanov:** Ya se fue Tala-me asomo ligeramente- Ya veo que no le gustó para nada. Pero intenté cambiar un poco las cosas para compensar que lo haya matado tan fríamente. Espero que me deje de perseguir nnu

**Silverhell:** Me pasé un poco con la pobre Hillary, no? Cuatro hijos y como si nada... es que no tenían televisión P Tú pésima? Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? Escribes mejor que yo, que bueno, no soy precisamente ejemplo de actualización rápida. Saludos!

**Ayanai:** Gracias por tu review! Más que cruel, la navidad futura ha sido 'reveladora', no crees? Aquí está ya el capítulo así que pueden juzgar por uds. mismos. Espero verte en el msn. Ahora que estoy en la escuela, entro más seguido pero he tenido algunos problemas de internet, aún así estoy segura que nos veremos pronto!

**Kari:** Rei es mi personaje favorito, qué puedo decir? Desde el principio planeé el fic para centrarlo en Kai pero no puedo evitarlo! Pero mira que el próximo capítulo no seré tan mala con ellos, en especial Kai.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. El final lo subiré el lunes por la noche, estén pendientes.

Un beso a tods!


End file.
